By The Light Of The White Moon
by CoraDark
Summary: Four girls, one crown, and a plot to bring it all down. Sexy and steamy scenes insue inside. Not all chapter have steamy scenes but please read on and I promise you'll get to them.
1. Chapter 1

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter One**_

This poor cop. He was trying to sign questions to me because he was told I was deaf. What he didn't know was if he spoke I could read the question from his mind and I didn't say anything because it was just too damn funny watching him.

_Dude, Katra. Just tell him already I'm about to burst!_

I looked over to Jazz who was trying to keep the smile off her face and smiled.

Jazz was my best friend out of my three sisters. Her short black hair was spiked. Thick blue eyeliner outlined her lavender eyes and deep red lipstick made her lips stand out from her tanned oval face. She was wearing her usual black corset with blue notes decorating it and blue garter belt with black stockings. She had long since put up the blue pumps that finished the outfit saying _if we're not going to dance then I'm not wearing these uncomfortable things._

"You guys sure you don't know any sign language?" the cop asked my sisters.

That was it for Jazz. Tears burst from her eyes; she toppled backwards off of the plush red cushion she was sitting on and lay on the floor laughing.

The cop shifted angry eyes to her, "What the hell is your problem?"

I had to place a hand over my mouth to stifle my own laughter until I could say, "I'm sorry." As soon as I spoke he turned those dagger eyes to me. Another fit of laughter tried to take over me as I struggled to speak, "It's true I can't hear but..," I cleared my throat trying to get serious, "Well just speak and I'll answer." I changed my mind about telling him I could read his mind. That's something the cops don't need to know.

It took quite a bit of control to not react to the line of vulgar words that went through his mind. I was surprised when actually asked the question on the tip of his tongue, "If you could answer my questions then why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

I couldn't help but smile and say, "It was too fucking funny to pass up."

_Katra quit being a pain in the ass._

"Oh shit."

"Tell me about it."

I looked over to my sister Phoenix, "You see him too."

She didn't even look my direction as she gave a slight nod.

Phoenix is the oldest out of us quadruplets. Her normally shoulder length fiery red hair was tucked into a curly black wig. Her left green eye was outlined in red eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her full pouting lips were a nice hot pink. She wore a red halter top with pink straps and black mesh. The mini skirt was red, pink, and black plaid. Thigh high black boots and an eye patch over the scar that used to be her right eye finished off her look for the night.

Richard Johnson continued his angry beady eyed stare as he weaved through the tables of the club to us.

Richard was one of the few friends we had in the Police Force. He was the tallest man I've ever known at six foot seven. He was ripped and barely fit into his light brown uniform. We all used to go to the gym and work out together until he found out we worked at Diamond Babies. It wasn't like we were trying to make him think less of us; we were just trying to piss our mom off enough so she'd leave us alone.

Richard worked out so much that his arms barely crossed his chest as he said, "Katra quit being a pain."

Jazz sat up and peered over the cushion' "Don't you mean pain in the ass?"

"You know he doesn't cuss on the job," said Melusine motioning quotations with her hands to emphasize 'job'.

Melusine was the youngest of the four of us. She had ankle length hair that looked like waves across the ocean. When the wind blew her hair looks like the ocean rippling. Her now sapphire blue eyes changed colors according to her mood. From baby blue when she's happy to an almost black blue like the color of a stormy ocean when she's mad. For her show tonight she was wearing a long elegant see-through glittery light blue dress with dark blue pasties and thong underneath. She wore no shoes so the dress pooled around her feet.

"Anyway," Richard said getting the attention back on him, "What I want to know is why I find you at yet another crime scene."

"Oh, Richie. You know everyone's jealous of us," said Jazz with a smile.

Giving Richard a hard time was her favorite thing to do. Well, not just Richard but everyone. I guess that's why we both got along so well.

"Now why would anyone be jealous of a woman working in a strip club?"

"First off, it's a gentlemen's club. Two, it's because not a lot of women have the courage to do what we do. And three, you know we're not doing it to make you mad," said Phoenix trying to explain once again the three things Richard will never get. The girl just doesn't give up.

"Whatever," he sighed and continued, "Lets get down to business. You obviously know the victim," he looked down at his note pad, "Jessica Sims, or Clover as she was known on stage."

"We knew of her but we really didn't know know her. By the way can I ask a question?" I asked being really serious because I was starting to get really concerned.

This was the third of three connected crime scenes we were at. Richard probably was putting us in his suspects list but the four of us were thinking we're going to be the ending targets in all of this.

With the four of us being exotic dancers we've had the usual threatening letters from church goers and husband's wives and stalkers. But no one had ever gone to the extreme of killing people we barely knew around us.

"You're going to ask anyway, so go ahead and ask."

"Was the knife made out of silver?"

The four of us were the ones that found her. Phoenix and Jazz were going to smoke before the show started and as usual Melusine and I followed so we could talk. We got out the back door and Phoenix lit her Zippo to light her cigarette. We saw a flash of something by the dumpster and of coarse went to check it out. It was Jessica lying on the ground in her green strapless bra and see-through light green halter top. Her underwear was missing but she still had her black garter belt and green stockings on. There was blood covering her right side from the hilt of a knife sticking out of her neck and her legs were taped together. Melusine and Phoenix ran inside as Jazz and I stood there trying to control ourselves around the smell of blood.

Richard and the other cop who hadn't left yet basically stared me down like I was the bad kid at a party who just popped all the balloons.

"Now why would you need to know that?" Richard asked looking back and forth between the four of us.

"Jessica was supposed to be guarding us tonight. She's one of the new cougars that came into town about a week ago so she naturally goes guard duty," Phoenix explained, "Now that someone has killed yet another one of our guards I think we ought to know. I mean we are the ones in danger here and we have cooperated fully. We could have called diplomatic immunity here but we care about our people and want to keep them safe."

Wereanimals had become so few from being hunted that we all united as one pack. Our mother, Queen Nivea, was crowned when she had the four of us. It is said she was chosen because she had two children of two different animals and two children of opposite elements water and fire. Since there are so few of us left the country has decided we are not to be hunted except under legal purposes by a special hunting unit. We were also given the right to be our own diplomatic system and so have the right for diplomatic immunity.

He sighed and said, "Erickson tell them the details."

Officer Erickson flipped a couple of pages back in his notebook and began to read, "The knife was sent in for testing and it was found to be made of pure silver and the hilt was made out of pure onyx. We untapped her legs and found there was a knife, similar to the one found in the neck, between her legs. The hypothesis is that someone raped her and then stabbed her to try and cover up the rape." When he was done reading he looked like he was going to be sick; like he was seeing the whole scene again.

"Go get a drink and relax Erickson."

"I'm fine sir," he said trying to act tough.

Richard turned to him, "It's not a request Erickson. Go now."

After a minute or so of Richard and Erickson staring at each other Erickson finally went over and sat down at the bar.

"How new is he?" asked Jazz.

"Sad thing is he's been on the force for two years already. He was sent over to me because of that exact attitude."

"Who would do that to her?" Melusine asked but it seemed she more asked herself than anyone else.

"I was hoping one of you would know."

"Trust me if we knew they would either be in your hands or dead," said Phoenix looking him straight in the eye.

After we finished answering questions and getting dressed in more formal clothes we headed down to the Passage to meet our 'boyfriends'.

The Passage was an old mining shaft down by the beach. Our mother used it to test the loyalty of new were-animals who wanted to join our pack. It was also a tradition to use the sandy beach for birthing, but since most of us couldn't keep the child for long it was rarely used for that. Tonight we were testing two females and two males, but that was after some type of meeting our mother wanted.

The three boys for my sisters were standing by the mouth of the shaft talking and smoking. Darius was standing bare foot in the tide with my black cat, Orpheus, on his shoulder.

Darius, Jason, Damien, and Cristoph were vampires who were hired to be bodyguards and the occasional assassin. Since we helped them during the day when they couldn't come out, they helped us by being our fake boyfriends when we needed them. If it wasn't for them the four of us would be drowning in random men sent by Nivea.

I removed the four inch stilettos I was wearing, hiked up my dress over my arm, and joined Darius and Orpheus.

"Well don't you look sexy," he said turning to watch me walk toward him.

I smiled and said, "You should have seen me in my work outfit."

At one point I had wanted so badly to date Darius because he was so sweet and funny. I was actually about to ask him out when I found out from another woman that that was how he got her to sleep with him and then just before dawn he picked her up and dumped her on the floor outside the front door. From then on I've strictly put him in the friend category no matter how much he flirts.

He smiled wide enough to flash his fangs and said, "You should wear it to my house sometime."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You wish. By the way you don't look too bad yourself."

Darius and I had planned to match but I was hoping he'd look bad in hot pink. As usual with him and clothes, I was completely wrong.

His long usually curly black hair was permed straight and pulled back into a ponytail, which showed off his soft triangular face. He wore a little bit of black eyeliner to make his beautiful almond lavender eyes stand out. If you followed his perfect nose structure it led you straight to his perfect lips that just demanded a rough, hot, lustful kiss. The top three buttons of his hot pink dress shirt was left unbuttoned so you could see just a hint of curly chest hair on his slightly chiseled chest. His black dress pants were rolled up to his knees so not to get them wet and his dress shoes were up higher on the beach. He looked so good that it made me kind of shameful of the long pink halter dress I was wearing.

"You know I really do miss this," he said looking wistfully out to the sea.

Before becoming a vampire, Darius was a twenty-five year old swimmer aspiring to be in the Olympics. His dreams were cut short when he ran into a vampire named Marlene. She tricked him into exchanging blood, which he thought was the beginning to some kinky sex. Even after exchanging blood he got no sex and was left to endure the pain of becoming a vampire all alone. It made him a little jaded and hard to deal with sometimes but I could never say anything or blame him. I mean if something like that happened to me I'd probably be the same way.

I grabbed his hand and held it, "What do you say we ruin these beautiful clothes by going swimming after this?"

He put his other arm around my waist and pulled me against him, "What do you say to swimming with no clothes?"

I slapped his chest as he smiled wickedly, "You are an incorrigible perv!"

I pushed him back and started walk back to where everyone else was. I didn't even have to look back to see if he was following me, the loud unpleasant thoughts let me know he was.

_You know you must be mental to even consider being around this guy._

I looked down at Orpheus walking beside me, "Coming from the one who hangs out with him all the time."

_Hey it helps me meet female cats. He uses me to pick up women and I use him to get to the females inside their houses. It's a fair trade._

"Men are all the same," I sighed.

We met up with the other six who were also matching their partner; Jazz and Damien in light purple, Phoenix and Jason in pale yellow, and Melusine and Cristoph in electric blue.

"You two finished already. Darius, man, I thought you said you could go for eight hours," Jason teased.

"Shut the fuck up Jason," he walked up and was just a couple of inches away from Jason's face, "I think it's about time we get inside."

Jason laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Alright tough guy. Let's go."

Darius' eyes would have lit on fire if they could he was so mad.

"Come on Darius," I said placing a hand on his arm, "We can do this later."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright, lets get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Two**_

As expected for eleven at night, the path in was pitch black. Well, almost pitch black.

Phoenix's finger was lit and the blue fire gave off a faint glow. It was just enough to let the people who couldn't see in the dark, Melusine and Phoenix, not to trip over large rocks or the track for the railcar.

Phoenix could control fire and even set herself on fire without getting burned. As amazing as it is it is also said one day she will be consumed by the very fire that loves her.

After about a mile down, were we knew that no unwanted humans would go, the strings of lights across the walls were lit. You could smell the gas and Phoenix quickly extinguished the fire on her finger, just to be safe.

"You'd think the whole place would've exploded with how much gas I smell right now," Cristoph murmured looking around at the tiny lights.

All of the sudden there was a hiss followed by laughter, "When are y'all going to quit lying. She'll find out one day."

"She'll only find out if you tell, Evie."

She slithered out from behind the corner wearing her 'I just ate the mouse' grin. "You always were good at picking people out, Jazz."

To everyone else in the community snakes were the worst wereanimal you could be. Instead of changing into your animal, snakes were half human and half snake. Most snakes, like Evie, hated themselves and stayed alive long enough to hunt down and kill the person that made them.

My mother had persuaded Evie to join by offering her enough money to hunt and kill her maker. So far Evie couldn't find her and didn't have the time with all the stuff our mother had her doing.

"What do you want, Evie?" Phoenix asked getting her scaly attention.

Her slightly sagging breasts swayed awkwardly from side to side as she slithered slowly toward Phoenix, "Your mother, as usual, feels that you are keeping something of importance from her, so I am to escort you and keep track of you while you're here."

Evie had lowered her body so she hovered just two inches above Phoenix's five foot four inch frame.

Phoenix smiled wickedly, "Well then, you might be next." She walked around Evie and continued down to the cavern.

"And what the hell does she mean by that?"

"You'll see," Melusine, Jazz, and I said at the same time.

With those being the last words she was going to get out of us, we walked in the direction Phoenix went.

Phoenix was waiting for us at the mouth of the cavern and she did not look the least bit happy.

"What happened to you?" Cristoph asked walking up to her and putting a hand on her cheek.

She covered his hand with hers, "Just our mother, as usual."

"What'd the bitch do this time?" Jazz asked as we finally reached the two of them.

Phoenix had her long bangs tucked behind her ear which let us know something was really bothering her, "Mother has decided to send two presents back with us." Phoenix rarely tucked her hair to expose the scar that used to be her right eye. She wouldn't have been so embarrassed if she had gotten the scar from a battle but she had done it by accident when she was learning to control her powers.

"And what do you mean by presents?" asked Jazz cautiously, ready for the worst.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped from what I read from her mind. "You have got to be kidding!" I screamed in disbelief.

My voice echoed throughout the cavern and everyone started staring.

I turned to see Nivea staring angrily from her throne. She was probably mad because I was making a scene, but she hadn't seen a scene yet.

Pushing through the crowd, I ignored all the stares and headed straight for Nivea.

I didn't even bother to lower my voice, "No. You know what, not no but hell no!"

She slapped me across the face, "You do not talk to your mother that way!"

If I thought people were staring before, they were really staring when I said, "You make it kind of hard when you're a bitch all the time."

This time she used claws when she slapped me.

Jazz and the group had pushed through the crowd that was now gathered tightly around the rise that held the throne.

"Katra, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired, Jazz. I'm so fucking tired of us doing everything in our power to stay away and not cause any problems and yet she still acts like a complete bitch!"

I hadn't noticed she was going to hit me again until a familiar voice echoed, "Nivea, you touch my daughter again you're going to regret it."

Our father was standing at the mouth of the cavern in his usual brown suit.

"You have no say so here, old man. They are my children and I am also their queen, which means I can do with them as I wish."

"Excuse you," Phoenix said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say you can kiss my ass. We are not pawns in a chess game or something…"

"And even if you did want to play it that way," Kasey interrupted, "No one has been found to replace me yet, which means for you that I am still king here and technically higher up than you, so I rule here."

It was odd for our father to pull the hierarchy card because he always hated to be here. He hated it so much he wore his brown suit to represent how he felt, shitty.

"Well then, your highness," she said with a lot of resentment, "You're going to let your daughter call me a bitch."

"You've been a bitch since the kids were born and you got on that little high horse of yours."

Even though they stayed married until we were eighteen we could never remember a time when they actually loved each other. They always said mean hateful things to each other when they thought we were in bed and couldn't hear.

Father always said she wasn't that way until we were born and she was crowned queen. She was fine the first week or two after but then she let the power go to her head.

"You know, I still have no idea why we're all fighting," said Melusine intervening before mother and father could start they're rounds of insults.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's about Evie and Tinklet," Nivea said with a wicked smile.

"Evie is fine but we are not taking Tinklet."

"I have to agree with Katra on this one," Phoenix said.

"Same here," said Jazz raising her hand.

"As do I. Mother, you know we cannot take him with us. He will cause nothing but trouble," Melusine finished.

When Tinklet was human he was one of those goths who so badly wanted so badly to be a vampire. He was so obsessed that he even filed his four canine teeth to sharp points.

When wereanimals were just starting to loose our numbers a couple of groups, mainly cougars, would attack random houses in hopes some would survive and our numbers would climb again. Unfortunately, Tinklet's family was one of the ones attacked, but no one but Tinklet had survived.

He had then filed all of his teeth to sharp points thinking it made him look scarier and then started committing petty crimes. It helped him get through his life without much thought until he got caught and killed a cop just to get away. He lived on the run for a couple of years until he ran into my mother. She heard about his history and wanted him, so she offered to erase his criminal history in exchange for his loyalty. Since he had become so tired of running from town to town every couple of months he took the offer just so he could stay and enjoy life in one town. That didn't mean he had quit being a trouble maker, or pain in the ass, though.

"Nice to know I'm still wanted," Tinklet said walking from the corridor behind the throne.

Tinklet loved coloring his mohawk but instead of one color he had it rainbow colored. His young not quite masculine face had his usual smug grin painted across it. He wore no shirt under his black trench coat. A pair of sword hilts stuck out from under the collar of his coat. He wore artic camouflage pants and was barefoot.

"It's not like that. We just have enough problems right now and we don't want to pull anyone else into it," Melusine tried to explain.

"That and we don't need you causing any more, either," said Jazz.

"You are always so sweet," he said to Jazz but he was looking at me, begging with his eyes and thoughts for us to take him.

"What do you girls mean by problems?"

I pulled my eyes from his pleading ones, trying not to fall for it, "If you're willing to start this meeting, mother, we'll explain everything."

Our father joined Nivea up on the rise, "I know I'm ready to get this shit done with."

"Everyone take their seats and we'll start this meeting."

After explaining our situation with our guards it was decided we were going to take Tinklet as our new bodyguard and leave Evie because she would be too conspicuous.

"Now the last thing I would like to discuss before the trial begins. As you know it is coming time for me to step down as queen," our mother explained, "And I have come up with a plan to determine which of the four of you will take my place," she stood before the four of us and continued, "Who ever is the first to have a child and continue our lineage is to become queen and the father king."

You didn't have to look around to know that hundreds of men's eyes lit up at the thought of becoming king.

"Not that we don't appreciate the fairness of this and all but where do we have time for a child in our lives?" Phoenix asked trying not to piss her off.

"Not to mention that my ass is deaf," I pointed out.

The four guys stifled their laughter as soon as I looked back at them, "Y'all are asking for it."

"Couldn't help it," was all I got from a grinning Jason.

"And I'm going to laugh if you become a daddy," as soon as I said it the smile disappeared from Jason's face and appeared on mine.

"Sorry girls but I do have to agree with your mother," father said getting us all back on track, "Unfortunately we can not leave the throne to all four of you."

"Why not?"

"Jazz, sweetheart, it's hard enough for your mother and I to agree on something. All four of you agreeing on something political will be close to impossible," he explained.

"So we're just supposed to go home and try to knock them up?" asked Darius filling into his boyfriend role.

"I'll give y'all the first three months to try and get them pregnant," Nivea declared, "If you do not get them pregnant by then, they will sleep with a rotation of men I will send."

"You know we do not sleep with random men," Melusine pointed out.

"And I am constantly surprised considering where the four of you work."

I sighed, "Just drop the issues about where we work, mother."

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be a queen and have four daughters who work in a strip club."

"You and Richard," Phoenix exasperated, "It is not a strip club."

"Just drop it. Neither one of them will understand the difference. They're too thick headed," Jazz said putting a hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

"I know but it just really bugs me. I mean it's not like we go on stage and strip naked. Now I know we do perform in some pretty skimpy clothing but we don't show everything."

"Do you really think the media cares how skimpy the clothes are? You work in a place pretty close to a strip club and to it make it more scandalous, so more people will read their paper or magazine, it will be a strip club whether it really is or not. Understand?" Nivea said explaining where she was coming from.

"I understand but it's unbelievably frustrating."


	3. Chapter 3

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Three**_

It was now time to test the four new wereanimals.

Each couple was given a person to give the real test within multiple tests.

Darius and I were in charge of a female bear name Destini.

Most of the bears in our community, even the women, work out a lot so I was surprised to come up to a female that looked like she weighed no more than ninety pounds. If she lost just a couple more pounds you'd be able to see her ribs defined under her sports bra and gym shorts. You could tell she was a mixed child but the dark tan of her body made her that much more beautiful. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail exposing her long beautiful neck. It actually made her look taller that the five foot ten I was told she was.

_She's fucking hot._

"Darius, sweetheart, you know I can her you."

"Well, Katra, sweetheart," he said mocking me, "You should have learned by now to stay out of my head."

"It's kind of hard when you and the bottom half are screaming it."

"Just admit you're jealous."

I turned toward him, wrapped my arm around his neck, and brought him down so I could whisper, "If I was jealous I'd make sure you thought of no one but me with the sexual things I'd do to you."

I used his ponytail to pull him backwards and walked toward Destini.

"Should I ask?" she asked with big confused brown eyes.

I smiled, "If you really want to know I'll tell you but I highly doubt you'll want to know."

"I'll trust you on this one," she said with a little giggle.

"Congrats, you passed test one," Darius said walking up behind me.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Nosey people usually get themselves and others killed," he explained, "You let it go so that means you won't get yourself or anyone else into any kind of situations just to learn something of, most likely, no importance."

"But don't you need information sometimes?"

"The only good way to get information is to beat the bloody hell out someone," he said as if remembering past times when he did.

I elbowed him in the ribs, "No!" I looked to Destini, "I'd hate to see him as a parent, but no. You may have to torture someone to get information to keep someone safe but you never trade anyone for information that you want. You have to be willing to do what you ask of others to do for you."

A scream came from deep within the winding tunnels.

Without either one of us telling her to go help she dashed into the darkness.

"Wow, I'm impressed," said Darius getting up off the ground, "Normally we'd have to go with them and fake injury to get them to go by themselves but she just went."

"Yeah, nice save by the way," I said turning from the tunnels to him.

"What?"

"It was just a test so my ass wouldn't get caught thinking dirty things about you," I said imitating him.

I thought it was pretty funny but he obviously didn't think so.

He turned very serious as he lifted his hand and traced the claw marks on my right cheek, "Are you okay?"

I shrugged and walked a couple steps away from him so he wouldn't be touching me. I mean he was just thinking about having sex with another woman.

Now that I was away from his touch I turned and said, "I'm actually surprised she controlled herself so well. I expected to be missing my jaw and halfway through a wall."

He moved a little closer to me and I another couple of steps back, "Well, if you expected her to do all that then why did you go ahead and get in her face anyway?"

Still doing our slow spacious dance I answered, "I'm just tired of her thinking she can do whatever she wants with us and it's perfectly fine."

I hadn't noticed he was backing me into a corner until my back hit the wall and he slammed a hand on each side of me so I couldn't get away.

"And why don't you want me touching you?" he asked leaning in just an inch from my face.

Just coming up with something quickly I lied, "Someone's watching."

He smiled showing his fangs, "As much as I love the smell of a good lie how about you tell me the truth."

Even though he was trying to be mean my heart still stopped because his smile always made him look so sexy, like he was about to eat you alive but it'd be the best time of your life.

"Actually she's not lying."

Thankful that someone saved me from myself, but also embarrassed and surprised, I turned to see Tinklet.

"And she doesn't seem to want you that close to her so I'd suggest you back away."

You could visibly see Darius' eyes darken and the tendons pop up in his arms. He slowly shifted those dark eyes toward Tinklet, "And what would you do, little Tinker Bell?"

"Even if I was Tinker Bell I could still kick your ass. Oh, and name's Rick, only friends and non-assholes can call me Tinklet," he said taking three more steps toward us, showing Darius he wasn't backing down.

Darius finally pushed off and started heading for Tinklet, "Okay, Rick…"

"Stop it!" I yelled getting in between them, "Both of you."

They both had to take a step back so not to run into me.

"Now, what are you doing here?" I asked Tinklet.

"I am your new bodyguard," he said as if that explained everything.

"So you're saying I can't protect her," Darius said getting defensive.

"It looked to me like she needed protection from you. It's hard to protect her when you're the problem."

Trusting they wouldn't break my arms I put a hand on each of their chests to stop them from taking that step forward.

We were too invested in what we were doing that we got scared by someone clearing their throat.

We turned to see Destini and she asked cautiously, "Did I interrupt something?"

I put on a fake smile and replied, "Nothing I can't handle."

_You know that I know you're really not boyfriend and girlfriend._

Trying to stay calm I turned back around to him, "How?"

_Evie, of course. There is one way to keep me from telling your mother._

"And what would that be?"

_I want a shot at you these next three months._

My eyes were fiery angry slits as I said, "You son of a…"

_Hey I could tell her and still get my way along with a lot of other men._

I still stared angrily at him while said, "Destini, you passed and you're done tonight. Go talk to my mother and see what she wants you to do," I grabbed Darius' arm, "I need to talk to you, and you," I pointed to Tinklet, "You are to stay here until I call mother and tell her to send you. Got it?"

He smiled making sure he showed his razor sharp teeth, "How about I give you thirty-six hours to debate and if I don't hear from you I'll release the information I have."

"Katra, what is he talking about?" Darius asked.

"Nothing," I said pulling him by the arm.

"I'll be waiting," Tinklet called after us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"That little prick! Who does he think he is?"

I was on the fifteenth time pacing in front of the couch in the living room the four of us shared. Darius just sat on the fluffy, burgundy, leather couch watching me pace back and forth.

"I ought to kill her, I ought to kill her," I just kept repeating it trying to just say it and not go through with it.

"You know I still have no idea what happened. If I'm supposed to help you've got to tell me what went on."

Turning to look at him I replied, "I'm not so sure you could even control yourself to my level."

"Try me"

I sighed, "Evie told him we're not an actual couple."

"So…"

"He threatened to go to my mother. He wants me to sleep with him in the next three months or he'll tell her."

"Well, we'll just tell her first," he tried to point out.

"It won't work. Either way he gets what he wants," I repeated Tinklet's words, "I either agree and not have mother up my ass or I don't agree and he, and a lot of other men, gets sex anyway."

"Did he just say you or all four of y'all?"

I hadn't thought about that so I turned and went to the phone in the kitchen to call my sisters. After calling them I slammed the phone on the receiver, "Nope, just me. Why me?"

Darius turned me around so my back was against the island and put his arms around my waist, "Well, you are one sexy woman. I'm not sure I know any man who would pass up a chance at you."

I couldn't help but smile, "As much as I appreciate the comment, it's not going to happen."

He smiled and slipped his hand inside the slit in my dress to cup and caress my hip, "Why do you always deny me? I can smell that you want me, I can feel your body quiver at my touch, so why deny yourself what I'm willing to give you, especially when you want it."

My mind was growing fuzzy from how much I wanted him but I still knew I couldn't do it. If I was going to give myself to him I wanted him to give all of himself to me as I would do to him. I knew it was impossible for us to do that with how our lives were, especially now that in three months I'll have who knows how many men trying to get in my pants.

It was harder than I thought to speak around the feel of Darius slipping a finger under the string of my thong, "It's…it's hard…"

"You bet it is," he said continuing to slide his finger around to the front.

Not what," he took my hand and made me grab his huge erection bulging in his pants, "meant."

He smiled, "Don't you mean what you meant," he said playing with the small patch of curls right above my most sensitive spot.

"Yeah," I panted, "you meant."

Laughing Darius took a step back, put a hand on my cheek, and said," As much as I love the effect I have on you, and trust me I do love it, but I want you to tell me you want me before anything besides teasing ensues."

I took a deep breath and went to him and putting my arms around his neck, "You and I both know I want it," I paused and decided to just say, "Fuck me."

The possessive smile and eyes took all of my worries away and left me thinking I did the right thing.

"Do you like this dress?" he asked with a slightly more evil look in his eyes.

"Not really, why?" I asked trying so hard to not just read his mind and get my answer.

"What you're not reading my thoughts."

"Shocking, I know," I replied sarcastically, "Now tell me or I will."

"How about I show you."

I gasped and was breathless as Darius grabbed the edge of the slit in the dress and pulled, ripping it so it just hung by the straps around my neck in the front of my body.

I couldn't help but giggle and say, "Not quite the desired effect, huh."

He kissed me roughly to get me to shut up, "You ever think I wanted it this way? Now turn around and lean against the counter."

Being kissed stupid, I did as he said with no remark. Leaning forward caused the dress to hang in midair exposing my thong, ass, and back hooks of my strapless bra.

Sliding his finger down my spine he commented, "And I thought you were sexy with clothes on."

When he slid his finger back up I couldn't help but shiver. He stopped to unclip my bra and then he continued up and undid the bow that held the dress.

My lips parted and I moaned as he grasped and kneaded my breasts and pushed his erection, still in his pants, against the crack of my ass.

I thought I was going to go crazy from the feel of him slightly rubbing his erection up and down the part where my crack just began and my lower back when all of the sudden he stopped.

Darius spun me around roughly and ripped my thong off of me.

I braced my arms against the counter as he knelt in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes as he plunged two fingers deep inside me.

_I want you to be mine._

"Say it out loud."

He stopped and stood up.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the anger in his eyes. I hadn't even noticed he took his clothes off.

Taking my arms he threw me against the blind-less bay windows over looking the street.

He positioned himself so he would just have to push inside me and growled, "I want you to be mine. I don't want any other man or beast to have you. I want all these people to see that you are mine and mine alone," with that he thrust deep inside me and sat there for a minute, "You are mine," he whispered.

After that one pause he did not stop as he kept hitting the end of me, causing the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. It was so perfect that it didn't take long for that sweet overwhelming pleasure to me send me over the edge screaming, but he didn't stop there. He made me fall, almost jump, over the edge of that wonderful cliff at least four more times before we fell into a sweaty pile on the floor.

We lay on the floor panting and I couldn't think of anything to say but the one thing that would ruin the mood, "I'm sorry."

Thirty minutes later after Darius had gotten dressed and left I was still regretting what I said.

"Why? Why did I say that?" I sighed, "Because I am."

I had finally admitted to wanting him and he admitted to wanting more than just sex but knowing that just hurt us that much more.

Hearing a car pull up I stood up and looked over the balcony railing to see Phoenix, Jazz, and Melusine get out of a black SUV.

Melusine was trying to keep a drunk Jazz upright as Phoenix got out but Jazz toppled her over screaming, "Katra, where are you?" she giggled, "Why'd you leave me?"

Since Jazz was a werepanther it took a hell of a lot of booze to get her plastered enough not to walk.

Phoenix rushed over to try and get Jazz off of Melusine but failed in trying to lift nothing but muscle.

"Did she drink the whole damn bar?" I asked laughing.

Phoenix looked up at me, "Get down here and help me lift her fat ass."

"Alright."

As I jumped off the railing a knife flew by grazing my cheek reopening the scab to one of my mother's claw marks. I landed and another knife lodged itself in my leg.

"Phoenix, get back in the car," I shouted.

"What about them two?"

"I've got them, just go."

My thigh sizzled and burned as I pulled the silver knife out of my leg.

_Shit, I missed the artery._

Scanning the area I couldn't see one person close enough to be that accurate with a knife.

_Still can't see me, good._

"You know I can hear you," I yelled seeing if they would flinch or move so I could see them.

_Fuck._

A shadow jumped off my neighbors' second story roof and headed into the forest behind our houses.

"Phoenix, watch out for more," I yelled back as I raced after them.

Following the trail of cut limbs and disturbed paths I weaved in and out of trees catching up to them quickly.

I slowed my pace watching the gleam of their knives try to cut through a thorn bush.

"That won't work," I whispered loud enough so they would just hear me.

They stopped and hurled three knives in my direction.

_How about that, they control silver_, I thought dodging them easily.

The knives hovered above their head having found no target.

"Now how am I going to get around those?" I asked myself softly, "Oh, I know."

Thankful I was barefoot and not in that dress I snuck around to a tree at the corner of the little clearing they had made. I gave the tree one good kick and it splintered falling toward the mystery person.

Just as I expected they relied on instinct and threw their knives into the tree that got caught on another tree just a couple of inches above their head.

Seizing the opportunity I lunged and ended up knocking their head into the tree behind them.

After knocking them out I looked down to see who had caused all the commotion and was surprised to find a young girl that was in her late teens to early twenties. I don't know why but I was expecting a man, stereotypes I guess.

"Well, lets get you home," I sighed.

I threw her over my shoulder and started hiking my way back to the house.

Phoenix and I duct-taped her to one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen and then moved Jazz onto the couch with Melusine following.

"Anybody know who she is?" asked Melusine as we got Jazz settled with a blanket, pillow, and, just in case, a puke bucket.

"Whoever she is she shouldn't be out for long. I just knocked her head on a tree," I said joining Melusine in front of the unconscious girl.

"Well," Phoenix said joining us, "with you being the one that hit her head into said tree I don't think she'll be getting up for a while."

She moaned and tried to lift her arms up to her head just to find out they were taped behind her. She looked up at us and screamed, "Let me go!"

We felt the flare of her power but lucky for us that since Jazz and I were, not to mention millions more come through the house, wereanimals there was no silver to be found.

"Sorry, no silver in this house," I said smiling.

"Who are you?" Melusine asked kneeling down so she'd be eye level with her.

"None of your damn business," she spat.

"I'd talk to her, sweetheart. She's the only nice one that isn't passed out drunk," I leaned down and whispered, "I could have Phoenix burn the chair and you with it."

"He said you won't hurt me."

An evil smile slid across my face, "Phoenix, show her."

I didn't turn around but whatever Phoenix did got the desired effect.

"Okay, okay. My name's Lucy," she stuttered.

"And who sent you?" asked Melusine.

"I don't know. He just told me someone hired him just as he was hiring me."

Melusine gave the look and I shifted through her thoughts and memories to see if she was withholding anything or lying.

"She's clean, she really has no clue."

"You know I could feel you when you did that."

I replied, "I wasn't trying to be gentle or anything."

"Well you should."

Phoenix came up behind me and asked, "What do you want to do with her?"

Sighing I said, "I think we'll keep her tonight and then have father come over in the morning."

Melusine stood up, "Well in that case, I'm going to bed."

"What? You can't leave me here!"

I wrote a note telling Jazz not to let Lucy go when she got up and put tape over Lucy's mouth so she wouldn't scream all night.

It was two-fifteen in the morning by the time I climbed into bed and drifted off thinking about Darius.


	5. Chapter 5

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Five**_

I was rudely awaken at six in the morning by the vibration of the phone ringing.

Flinging my arm over I knocked the phone off the night stand. When it landed the receiver fell off the hook and I could faintly tell there was a person yelling over it.

"Shit," I sighed rolling over and groping around the floor for the phone.

After finding the phone and burring it between the pillow and my ear I was finally able to concentrate on Darius yelling, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Wha…What?" I asked groggily.

"Wake the fuck up Katra," he screamed, "And tell me what time it is."

I was starting to get pissed, "You know I just went to bed a couple of hours ago so give me some slack, okay."

Apparently I was not going to be going back to sleep so I sat up and looked at the clock on my nightstand, "It's six-ten. Why is it so important?"

"God, I'm glad I'm usually dead when you wake up," he sighed, "I'm up; I am talking to you."

"Wait," it finally dawned on me, "You're not dead, like not cold to the touch dead. Why?"

"That's what I asked! The only thing I've done different was what I did with you, so what the fuck did you do?"

"What you did with me," I repeated shocked, "What exactly did you do with me?"

Clearing his throat he replied, "You know what I mean."

"Okay, then what you're saying is it meant nothing, that it was just casual sex I guess. Or, or am I not even that?"

It was quiet for a couple minutes and I took that as my cue to hang up and head to the kitchen for a glass of sweet tea.

After getting my tea, I headed back up stairs and sat on the patio. As soon as I lit my cigarette the phone rang again.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked picking the receiver up.

Richard's voice came over the receiver, "What crawled up your ass?"

"Sorry Richard, I thought you were someone else."

"I'd hate to be that person," he laughed.

"Since you're laughing you can't be calling on the job," I said hoping it was true.

"Actually," he said sobering up, "I have a body with your name on it."

"Seriously," I sighed.

"Well, since it literally has your name on it; yeah, seriously."

That caught my attention, "What do you mean it literally has my name on it?"

He gave me the address and said the parting words, "Come and find out."

I thought I was being nice by not waking up my sisters and just driving down to the crime scene but when I got there I knew I had to call them down here.

As I dialed the number I stared at a familiar face with hands bound together and hanging from a street lamp.

Phoenix picked up, "Yeah."

"It's Katra, do you mind waking up the others and coming down to the club Slick Daddy?"

"Another crime scene?" she asked.

I got a picture of her shuffling around for clothes as I replied, "You won't believe who I'm looking at."

"Who?"

"It's Lucy…"

Stopping dead in her tracks she asked hesitantly, "How?"

Even though it was just one word I knew what she meant, "I don't know how she got out but there's no doubt it's her. Oh, and not to mention she has my name carved into her chest."

"We'll be there in five to ten," she hung up.

As soon as I closed my phone it vibrated in my hand and I just automatically picked it up, "Hello."

"Still waiting Katra," Darius said.

"You again," I sighed, "I wish I wasn't telepathic so I really couldn't hear you whine."

"Well I wish you would tell me what the hell you did to me."

I closed my eyes concentrating on Darius and got a picture of him pacing in his kitchen. He was really nervous and scared.

"Alright," I said, "Just calm down and I'll be there as soon as I can, but it'll be a while."

"Why not now?"

"I'm at a scene that has my name all over it." I noticed Richard with my sisters walking toward me, "Hey I got to go but I'll be there when I can."

"You're lover?" Richard asked.

"He wishes," I replied closing my phone and putting it in my pocket.

Getting straight to business Richard said, "So, Phoenix tells me that all of you, except Jazz, know this woman."

"Yeah, she attacked us last night while we were trying to get an incapacitated Jazz in the house. I went after her but she got away," I lied.

He sighed, "I'm just going to come out and say this," he paused, "Did you kill her?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "If it was me it'd be worse for trying to harm me and my family."

"I don't know this is pretty harsh," commented an officer climbing up a ladder trying to get her down.

When the officer moved her jacket the knives fell and clanked to the ground.

We all gasped as we got a closer look but for different reasons. Richard because they were the same knives that killed the previous victims and me because those were the ones that were supposed to still be stuck in the tree behind the house.

"Y'all can go," Richard said kneeling by them, "for now."

I turned to Phoenix, _Go home and check to see if she broke free. If she did there should be some rope or tape residue in the kitchen or in the yard._

_ Where are you going?_

_ Darius needs me to drop by._

_ Oh, I get it 'drop by'._

I shook my head at her grinning face, _Nothing like that. For some reason he isn't asleep like he's supposed to be._

With Phoenix still smiling, she and the other girls got in her red SUV and headed home. I got in my 1986 baby blue mustang and headed towards Darius' house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Six**_

It was seven-thirty-two by the time I arrived at the gate to Darius' house.

He owned what used to be a condemned house. He fixed up the house but kept the yard and gate unkempt to keep unwanted people away.

Someone saw me at the gate over the security camera and opened the gate to let me in. I waved and followed the path of flattened grass to his old fashioned wooden two story house.

Darius kept a circle of cut grass around the house to make it easier getting in but mostly because the insect I hate the most, grasshoppers, loved his tall grass. I was actually surprised when he cut it because he loved watching the security videos of me running and screaming to the door. He would spend hours laughing at me and torturing me about it.

As I climbed the steps to the porch Darius' maid, Marissa, opened the door. She had her usual smile and said, "Good morning Miss Davenport."

Her smile was contagious, "Now Marissa, I thought I told you to call me Katra," I gave her a hug and asked, "How are you this morning?"

Marissa and I had become great friends over the past couple of years and I completely loved her son, Juan. Some of the best times I've had were with Marissa messing up Darius' house when he was asleep.

Darius wasn't strict on Marissa so she was wearing her usual t-shirt, sneakers, and jeans. Since she was working she had her shoulder length curly black hair pulled back into a bun.

Juan poked his head around his mother's leg and then jumped at me screaming, "Katra!"

I caught him before he could face plant into the porch, like he knew I would, and lifted him in superman position above my head, "Juan, you are just the cutest little four year old I know."

He giggled, "You always say that."

I brought him down into a hug, "It's the truth, and I'll keep saying it even when you turn five and older."

"Katra, get your ass in here!"

"Mr. Darius is not sleeping this morning for some reason," Marissa said taking Juan from me.

Marissa didn't know that Darius was a vampire, if she did she'd probably go ape-shit especially with bringing Juan. She was told that he worked a night job, so she thought this was just him being restless.

"That's what I'm here to figure out," I said entering the house.

The inside of his house was completely different from the outside. Since he barely sees it he let Marissa model the inside with just one stipulation, use only the colors red, black, and white. All the walls were painted a burgundy red and almost every piece of furniture was black. The floors were a white marble with hand painted black vines and bright roses decorating it.

I always loved standing in the entrance and taking it all in, from the staircase in front of me to the kitchen in the back of the house.

Looking to the left I saw Darius pacing between the coffee table and the fireplace in the living room.

I walked into the living room and he practically ran up to me, "What's happening to me? What the fuck is going on?"

"Marissa, do you mind going out for a while?"

"I guess I can go grocery shopping," she said hesitantly.

"Good, take Juan with you," I told her while leading Darius to the black leather couch. I was starting to get scared, Darius had forgotten that someone who didn't know what he was was in the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked looking from me to Darius and back to me.

"We'll be fine," I said staring back at her.

Thankfully she took me at my word and grabbed her purse and left with little Juan following.

I looked down at Darius, "Now, calmly tell me what happened this morning."

"The usual," he fiddled with his fingers, "But when I lied down at six the only thing that happened was a sharp pain through my chest. It caused me to roll off the bed and then as soon as it came it just vanished. Then I realized I was still awake and I freaked the fuck out."

"You had to have done something different," I knelt down so I could speak to him face to face.

He looked up at me angrily, "The last time I told you you yelled at me and then hung up."

"Don't you get mad at me," I stood up and rested my hands on my hips, "You're the one that said it the way you did."

Standing up Darius got in my face and spat, "What was I supposed to say? We don't even know what it meant."

"We know exactly what it meant," I interrupted, "You're just too chicken shit to admit it. You know how hard it was giving in, especially when I knew it would just hurt the person I loved most in this whole world."

All of the sudden Darius started glowing like he had swallowed the sun. The glow concentrated itself in his throat and his eyes became pitch black. He tilted his head back and the orb flew out of his mouth and into my stomach. It felt like someone had punched me square in the gut causing me to fall to my knees. I was in so much pain I could do nothing as Darius fell over onto his glass table shattering it and sending shards flying. I ended up with three or so shards of glass stuck in my arm as I shielded my face.

As the pain subsided I crawled with one good arm over to Darius. When I reached the puddle of blood that he had eaten earlier in the night my hand slipped and I face planted into it.

I had to use my bad arm to help lift me up out of the blood. Leaning over I rubbed my face along the couch to get the blood off, I'll buy him a new couch. After maneuvering myself so I was sitting against the front of the couch I looked at the glass in my left arm.

"I'm not going to be any help with a bad arm and no one here to pull this shit out but me," I said bracing myself.

The skin had grown over the smaller shards of glass to where there was just a little pink line telling you there was something there that wasn't supposed to be. So I started with the bigger shard still sticking halfway out of my arm. The skin had grown as if it was a part of my body so there was only one way for me to get it out; I just had to yank it.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I paused for a couple of minutes hating my recuperative powers and then put my thumb on one side and my middle and index finger on the other. Gritting my teeth I had to give it two hard tugs before it came out with a small portion of the skin surrounding it.

"Son of a…"

Unfortunately I wasn't done yet. I grabbed a fairly good sized shard from the floor and had to give two good slashes to my arm before I found the other two shards to pull them out. It was a race against time but I managed to pull them out before my skin closed over them again.

"Let's see if I missed anything," I said as I slowly rotated my arm and made sure to use every muscle to see if there was anything left inside me.

Finding nothing I jumped up forgetting I was in a pool of blood and slipped falling right back down on my ass. "You know you'd think I'd be more graceful being a tiger and all," I scolded myself.

This time I slowly stood and practically slid over to check on Darius. I turned him over and checked to see if he was still with me but he was dead. He still had a little of the stolen warmth in his body but he was as stiff as a board. "Now how am I going to do this?" I asked wondering how I was going to get his stiff body through his tiny hallway and stairs to his basement bedroom, not to mention the tight corner connecting the two.

I picked him up surfboard style under my arm and started carrying him down the hallway. I was forced to stand him up and walk him through the door, so I wouldn't break him in half cause of the corner, and set him one step down if front of me until we made it down his twelve step flight of stairs. I leaned him up against the wall that made the right side of the stairs and sat on the bottom step, "You know you're heavier than you look. Maybe you should go on a diet." I know it was stupid but I had to laugh at myself and hope he really didn't hear me.

"Miss Davenport? Mr. Darius?"

"For the love of…can't I just get one moments rest?" I muttered to myself.

Standing up I grabbed Darius' stiff corpse and yelled, "Darius is asleep and I'll be up in a minute. I'm just finishing tucking him in."

I didn't wait for an answer. I finished carrying Darius down the short hallway to his room. I've never been in his room before and was really disappointed to find it was nothing but stone walls, a tall candle labara in the corner, and a king sized bed with red silk sheets and a lonely black pillow. Was the pillow really needed or was it just for show, if it was for show he could put a little more into the show part of his room. _Note to self spend some extra money redecorating Darius' room._

I set him down on his bed, making sure his head was on the pillow, and just felt wrong that I was going to leave him and not covering him or anything. _Wait, should I undress him? I mean I don't know anyone that sleeps in their day clothes. Holy cow! What am I thinking? _I ran out of his room blushing.

I rejoined Marissa and Juan but I still couldn't quit blushing so I had to eventually run out without a good excuse. I know I could have used the excuse that I was involved in an investigation but all that came to mind was 'My sister just called and I've got to go'.

As I entered the house I shared with my sisters I was bombarded with screaming between Jazz and some male voice. I knew I knew who it was but I still wasn't expecting who I found behind the door.

"Tinklet? I thought I told you I'd call to have you sent," I yelled hysterically at him.

A smile slid slowly across his face, "I know."

"Then what are you doing here?" I was beginning to get mad knowing he deliberately ignored what I said, not that I was surprised but still.

He stared me down, smile disappearing, and said, "I felt it."

"You're really starting to creep me out."

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about," he stepped forward two steps so I would have to step back or touch him; you know I didn't take the step back.

I felt jealousy roll off of him in scorching waves, "If I knew what you were talking about would I really be dealing with you right now?"

_I felt you exchange energy with someone. And I know there is only one way to do that, Katra, I'm not stupid._

"So that's what happened!"

"You really didn't know…" said a shocked Tinklet.

"No, I didn't but I don't have time to deal with it right now either. Phoenix!" I yelled.

"Yeah," she yelled from the second floor.

"Make a room for Tinklet; since he's here he might as well stay here."

Jazz pushed Tinklet back and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Are you serious?" She felt my forehead and asked, "Are you okay, are you sick?"

I pushed her arms off me, "I'm fine. There's no point in sending him back just to piss mother off. She'll just send someone worse…" _Plus he may be the next one killed. _I finished off in thought.

_Hopefully._

"So, did y'all find out if Lucy escaped or what?" I eagerly asked.

"We didn't find a damn thing. It's like she just vanished from the house out of thin air," said Melusine coming down the stairs.

"Teleportation maybe?"

"Who would be powerful enough to teleport in and out without leaving any hair strands, sweat residue, or even skin from either one? There's got to be a logical solution."

"Since when has anything in our lives been logical?" Jazz asked skeptically.

"She's got a point," Tinklet chimed in.

"This has got nothing to do with you," Melusine snapped.

"Okay, it looks like we all need a little rest. Let's get at least two more hours of sleep and then we'll see how everyone is feeling emotionally," I said calming the about to be situation down. I turned to Tinklet, "Your room should be ready. If you'll follow me."

I took him upstairs and showed him to his room which was three doors down from mine; made sure he was as far away as possible in our five bed, three and a half bath house. It wasn't that far but it would do.

After showing him his room and making sure he was settled I shuffled to my room, locked the door, got nude, and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

I groggily snuggled into the warm part of my bed refusing to get up. As I snuggled backward something that was not part of my bed poked me in the butt and an arm flung over my stomach.

Screaming, I jumped out of bed and woke whoever was there.

Tinklet sat up with alarm showing in his eyes, "What? What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong!" I screamed pointing at him. It was at that point as I pointed my finger that my jugs jiggled and remembered that I was nude.

I pulled the sheet off the bed to cover myself and ended up exposing him. He wasn't the least bit shy and was quite happy that I had taken the sheet off him so I could see everything.

I wrapped the sheet around me and avoided contact with…it, "Get dressed and out of my fucking room! Now!"

He smiled, "I told you I wanted a shot and I want my turn now."

"Why because you're jealous you weren't the first one?"

He slid slowly off the bed and made sure he was close enough we were touching and grabbed the back of my neck so I couldn't go anywhere. Our lips almost touched as he whispered, "Yes, I am. One of you're mother's stipulations when I joined the pack was not to touch one single hair on any woman."

"She never told me that," I whispered back. Whispering was always contagious.

"Of coarse not. She was hoping I'd run to her for intimacy and what she likes to call love. She finally gave me the opening I needed and it'll cost me nothing if only you'll help me."

Now I understood why he was being so pushy, mother had denied him all these years from sex except from the torture she dishes out.

"You know that if I do this there probably won't be any emotion in the long run." It felt wrong saying that and knowing there'd probably be nothing but pity and guilt for letting my mother do this to him.

He couldn't help himself as he smiled, "Thank you."

I couldn't believe my eyes as he started to cry. The tough and pain in the ass Tinklet was freaking crying.

It was right at that moment that Jazz, Melusine, and Phoenix chose to bust through the door. It was complete and utter chaos as the girls yelled and screamed at Tinklet and he was trying to defend himself still nude; which was not letting anything go in his favor.

"Quiet!"

Everyone stopped screaming and looked at me.

"Now, Tinklet and I have discussed this calmly like normal people. He knows what's appropriate and what's not in this house now, okay. So just please leave it alone…I need some coffee," I rubbed my eyes and continued, "I'm going to go get dressed and then head down to the coffee shop. If anyone wants to join me get dressed and meet me at the front door. Now everyone out."

The girls had left and Tinklet was just about to leave when I pulled him aside. I dropped the sheet, letting our naked bodies touch every inch that I could, and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you later tonight," I teased releasing him and pushing him out the door.

I slammed the door and felt like giggling. For some reason kissing Tinklet had made me feel all giddy. _Okay that's weird._ I ignored it and went to the closet to pick out my second set of clothes for the day.

It was no surprise that I saw Tinklet waiting for me by the door with a huge smile on his face. As soon as I saw his face I was compelled to go over and kiss him but my sisters were there as well so I had to keep face and not. My body didn't seem to want to cooperate as I smiled back.

_Why am I acting this way?_

_ Maybe you're happy to have another man in your life. _He replied.

_Wouldn't that make me a hoe?_

_ Or just a tease._

I didn't know it was possible but my smile grew even bigger as I slapped his stomach.

"Quit flirting and let's go," Phoenix yelled from the SUV.

Oh, this was not good. Being with Tinklet now was making me lose track of things and forget about the world around me. Not good when I had someone trying to kill me.

We got into the car and Tinklet continued the conversation, _Being serious though, the reason you're acting this way is that when you got your energy back from the person who took it it took some of their personality that you need with it._

_ So you're telling me I'm going to be like him! Oh, please no. That's the worst thing that could happen right now._

_ Apparently you needed to loosen up a bit._

_ But you don't know who it was and that's why it's so terrible._

_ It can't be that bad._

At that moment my phone chose to vibrate and scare the living shit out of me.

"Hello," I said shaking off the nerves.

"Miss Davenport, what went on here? I've been trying to get a hold of you," it was Marissa and she sounded scared, "I just got done cleaning up the living room. What happened?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Marissa. I forgot to clean that up," I said making sure I had my excuse right before I continued, "Darius and I were practicing this new skit I wanted to show my boss for Halloween and I completely forgot to clean it up before I left. Will you ever forgive me?"

"You gave me a heart attack. I came in here and saw all the mess and I thought you had killed Mr. Darius. I ran down and peeked in on him and saw he was fine but I still had to find out what went on."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Marissa. It won't happen again I promise."

"Next time you two practice somewhere else," she scolded me.

"We will, but we'll talk later I'm at the coffee shop with my sisters. Love you girl," I blew a kiss over the phone and hung up.

_IT WAS HIM!_

Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't put two and two together. _I tried to tell you it was bad._

_ Are you serious? That asshole…_Tinklet got out of the now parked SUV and headed the opposite direction to the coffee house.

"Tinklet, come back please. Let's talk about this," I yelled after him not caring about my sister's staring at me shocked.

He ignored me and just kept walking. I don't know why but I was compelled to run and catch up with him. Standing in front of him I forced him to a stop and said, "Look you can be mad if you want but you knew my feelings toward Darius, but both of us know it can never be. Especially with what my mother said last night. We both had a weak moment and gave into our feelings and it back fired on us," I grabbed his hand, "Come back with me please."

Giving me a hug he replied coldly, "You know this is only going to make it rougher."

I know he was trying to be serious but I had to laugh, "You don't know who you're talking to."

We started walking back to the coffee shop and I had to ask, "Why do you think I never knew about the whole energy thing?"

"Well," he said grabbing my hand, "from what I know of your father he'd be to shy to talk about it. Your mother I think she just refused to acknowledge she even had children."

"Isn't that the truth. Can I ask another question?"

"Shoot."

"How come this never happened with any of the other guys I've slept with?"

His eyes turned dark, "Did you really have to bring that up?"

I smiled, "Sorry but you're the only one I know so far that knows about this stuff. Darius was freaking out when he stayed up longer than he should have cause of my energy."

Letting out a slow deep breath he continued, "Have you ever slept with anyone that was not human besides…him?"

It took me a minute, "Not that I know of…"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Have you really slept with that many men?"

I flicked him across his nipple, "No, I just had to think of them and what I knew about them."

"Jesus, woman," he yelled holding his nipple, "Did you really have to do that?"

"I knew punching you would do no good."

"Point taken but still," he rubbed his nipple probably trying to get some of the feeling back.

We had reached the café again and this time we actually went in to join my sisters who were already seated with their coffee.

"So," I said starting the conversation, "We have any new ideas how Lucy escaped?"

"Oh, speaking of Lucy," Melusine said, "We figured out that she had to have been taken because we're missing a chair."

"You're telling me someone took her and our chair…wow. They must be desperate."

"Actually it was probably the smarter thing to do. Instead of making a mess that would lead back to them they just took it all and left no trace. It also probably helped them killer her, not to mention carving your name across her chest, easier," Phoenix stated.

It got awkwardly quiet as the waitress came over and took Tinklet and my order, a black coffee for him and a coffee with six half and half creamers and twelve packets of sugar. I know it may be a little bit much but that's how I like it.

"So, what's with you two?" Jazz said changing to a somewhat safer topic until we were done with the waitress.

"Since I'm taking care of it, it doesn't concern you," I snapped back.

She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned like a cat finding her favorite food cornered with no were to go.

Tinklet burst out laughing, "What the hell is that?"

"Please don't encourage her," I moaned putting my head in my hands.

With Tinklet laughing so loud I couldn't hear the part I loved; and only real reason I kept coming here, the old jazz coming over the speaker. I tried to tune out the vibrations from Tinklet's deep loud laughter but it was to no avail and not to mention everyone was starting to stare. It got to the point where some rude guy yelled, "Could you shut the fuck up?"

The laughter stopped and was immediately replaced by such an immense amount of anger and hatred. It was practically choking everyone sitting at the table. "Tinklet, calm down, we don't need a scene started. We're already in enough shit with the cops," I whispered taking him by the shoulder.

"I hate guys like that." His hatred seemed to increase instead of dissipate as he said, "My whole life I've had to deal with jack asses like that. Even though I can tear them apart now I'm still told not to do a damn thing. It's so frustrating!" He ran his fingers through his hair, which lay down to the side this morning, and got up going toward the men's bathroom.

"So, who's going to go get him?" Jazz asked breaking the silence that had come over us.

"We all know who's going after him," I said standing. Not waiting for a smart remark I headed toward the men's restroom and just went right in.

A couple of men stared at me as if I was their dream come true, a slut that doesn't look like hell frozen over and not afraid to jump into a public restroom. I just gave them a stare and they ran out like their asses were on fire. Tinklet was in front of one of the small sinks with his hands gripping the sides so hard the sink was actually starting to protest. I heard him taking deep slow breaths as I came up on him and asked the stupid and obvious question, "Are you okay?" It was all I had to start with and had to keep myself from laughing when he turned and glared at me. "Sorry, couldn't think of anything else to say."

That actually got a smile and a small laugh out of him. "What are you doing in here, really?"

"I really came to check on you," I said defensively, "Why else would I come in here?" Then it clicked. "You thought what all those other men thought!"

"Couldn't you have just read that?"

"I try not to go that deep. I still like other people to have their privacy; if I didn't give them any I wouldn't have any."

"Oh…I thought you just went through everything in people's head."

"Hell, if I did that I'd go crazy from all the noise," I laughed.

All of the sudden Tinklet grabbed me and pulled me in for a deep tongue exploration kiss. My knees went weak and my heart ached from the desperation I felt. It didn't matter to him as he threw me against the door and held all my weight with one hand under my ass. I naturally wrapped my legs and my arms around him. With his other hand he slipped it up under my t-shirt and, glad I decided not to wear a bra, started to knead my left breast.

He slowly shifted his shifted his left hand so he was still able to hold me, causing my skirt to rise, and slip his fingers under my boy shorts. I couldn't help but break this kiss as I threw my head back and moaned. Slowly he set me down and took those two fingers to rip them off.

"Sit against the door," he demanded. I did as he said but when I got down there he added, "Legs open." As I did he laid down on the floor and put his mouth on me. He licked and worked me until I came screaming.

Someone knocked on the door and Tinklet growled, "We're busy."

He got up and undid his pants slipping them off his body. He went commando and could see he was very happy to be doing this. I couldn't resist getting on my knees and burring all that length in my mouth. I sucked and played with every inch of him until he breathed desperately, "Katra, god! You've got to stop or I'm going to cum."

I took one last lick down his shaft while looking up at his face. "Fuck me. I want all of this," I said giving him a squeeze, "deep inside me."

Pushing me back against the door he lifted me and slowly slid himself deep inside me. I felt a shudder run through him as he slowly went in and out of me. It took only a couple of more strokes and I came again, tightening my legs around his back, digging now tiger claws into his shoulders, and screaming in an enormous amount of pleasure. He brought me two more times before he started losing his rhythm and frantically pushed him self and me, again, over screaming each other's names.


	8. Chapter 8

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

When we were done cleaning up and came out of the bathroom all the guys started cheering and all the girls looked at me like I was the worst kind of slut there was.

I tried to keep myself from smiling but it didn't work. We noticed the girls were gone so we took our coffees from the table and walked out hand in hand.

"Wow, just wow," said Phoenix as we came out.

"I thought it was fucking funny," Jazz said laughing.

Melusine just blushed and didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. Mmmm, perfect.

Tinklet smiled and kissed me on the forehead, "She was just divine. And all the guys in there seem to approve." He turned and waved and another roar of cheers commenced. Jazz, Tinklet, and I laughed as Phoenix looked at us with 'the evil eye' and Melusine just blushed even harder.

"Should I call Beth?" Melusine asked meekly.

"What'd Beth call for?" asked Jazz.

"I was going to fill y'all in but they had their little scene." She pointed at us and then continued, "Beth called and told me that a Mr. Cooper wanted us to guard him from two this afternoon to twelve tonight, but I'll just call and tell her not to assign us."

I couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

She gave me the go to hell look and said, "Anyone is bound to spot you out with the spectacle you just made in there."

"Oh come on, that's a bull shit answer," Tinklet pointed out, "It's not like anyone can't tell you're bodyguards from miles away. Bodyguards are obvious and meant to be. You know show the other guys how much muscle you have."

"He's got a point," Melusine whispered.

We all smiled except for Phoenix, "Okay well let's do it then. And the security detail will double when the guys wake up. The usual teams will be split up, two teams covering the door to the club and two guarding the target." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped to a picture of the layout of Whispering Hills Cabaret that she no doubt got from Beth, "So Jazz when Damien wakes up you two will take the front entrance. Katra, you and Darius," I felt Tinklet tense when she mentioned Darius, "will take the back exit behind the stage. Melusine, you, me, Cristoph, and Jason will sit around the table with him so to look like we were friends he invited with him. Work for everyone?"

"Where am I at?" Tinklet asked.

"You're not going to be anywhere," Phoenix snapped at him.

"I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, remember."

"Oh yeah, you guarded Katra's body real well just a couple of minutes ago, so I think you're done for the night."

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous," Jazz sung.

"What?"

"You need to get laid girl," Jazz laughed.

"You can stay with us at the back door," I told Tinklet.

"Just going to ignore me, huh. Fine but you are to do your job tonight and not anything else. Got it?" She pointed her finger back and forth between the two of us until we agreed.

"So, what are we going to do until two?" asked Melusine. It was only eleven, so we had three more hours to fiddle around.

"Well, first thing I need to do is get back home and get some new underwear."

Tinklet couldn't help but laugh, "You should have told me not to."

"Like you would have listened," I slapped him in the stomach.

"Probably not," he laughed and put his arm around me. "Mind giving us a ride?"

"Like I have a choice," Phoenix exasperated, "Get in the car."

You know how angry people drive, all petal to the metal and fucking scary, well that's how Phoenix drove us all the way home. She almost ran straight through two red lights, I thought I was going to die.

"Oh, my Jesus," I screamed as I scramble out of the car. I went to the passenger side window and stared at her through the window. "What is your problem?"

She didn't answer just stared down the road and as soon as Melusine, Jazz, and Tinklet got out of the car she sped off and took a sharp left.

"I'm surprised she didn't flip the car." Jazz knelt on all fours and kissed the ground three times.

"Well, since we don't have something planned I guess I'm going to go down to the beach. I'll see you guys later." Melusine waved at us and got in her red ZZ Top car. That's what I called it because it reminded me of the car off the ZZ Top music videos.

"What are you two doing?" My phone vibrated and kept me from answering her. "Wow you are popular these days," Jazz commented smiling.

I looked at my phone and saw 'hell' written as the caller id. "Shit."

"What?"

I answered with a, "Yes, mother."

Jazz's eye grew wide and mouthed 'what does she want'.

Shrugging my shoulder's I listened to her scream, "What the hell is your malfunction?"

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

She hissed, "All of my men are leaving and headed to you. Any idea why that is, dear daughter?"

"Who says they're coming to me? They could be going anywhere." I covered the bottom of the phone, "What is she talking about Rick?"

"I might have called some of the guys last night," he admitted.

"Sorry, mother could you repeat the last thing you just said?"

"I said if you want them so bad take them. Just make sure you get pregnant by one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can keep them all. Trust me I don't want them."

"Too late their already gone." With that she hung up.

"Great, just fucking great." I threw my phone at the door and it broke into three pieces. "What did you do?" I screamed at Tinklet.

He emotionally back away, I was no longer his sex buddy, and coldly said, "I called some of the guys last night. I told them that I had already slept with you."

"Why would you do that?" I was starting to grow hysterical.

"Last night Dean called me. See, I escaped without your mother knowing. Apparently she was wanting me for a little release and no one could find me. When she found out I had gone she called in all the guards and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of them. Dean was telling me she had broken his leg so bad that even he had to have surgery to fix it and I'm not even going to say what she did to the girls."

"Good lord, Dean's like the biggest bear we have." I was astonished that Tinklet really meant that much to her and that she was that far down the satanic train.

"I know. That's one of the main reason's I came rushing over here this morning. I had to get them out of there and you were my only solution. I've been with your mother and I won't let anyone endure what I had to." He took my hands in his and looked at me with so much regret and sadness I almost started to cry. "Please forgive me but I didn't know any other option."

Sighing I replied, "Where are we going to put them all? I'm guessing you told everyone to come."

He smiled and gave me a huge death grip hug, "God, I think I love you!"

I had to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, put me down."

"Hold on, is Evie coming?"

Tinklet turned to Jazz, "I tried to get her to come but she said and I quote 'I am not living in that house with those four sluts'. Plus she wanted to stay with her boyfriend."

"What? Evie, the gross snake lady, has a boyfriend! Come on, spill the beans, who?" Jazz asked excitedly.

"Toby, the only other snake there. What are y'all blind? They make out so much I wouldn't doubt they've had slimy snake sex."

"Okay, that's an image I didn't need!" I covered my eyes as if it would erase the image. "When are they showing up?"

"I'd say an hour or so."

I looked at him and smiled, "Well, I guess we know what we're doing for the next hour or so. And to think I was worried."


	9. Chapter 9

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

It took us an hour just to get out of the only spare bedroom left. Let's just say it wasn't figuring out how to get everyone settled in our house.

When everyone showed up, just as we were coming out of the room, it took us the last hour and a half to get everyone settled in their rooms. The three other guys, Dean, Justin, and Ray, would take over Tinklet's room and Tinklet would sleep with me. The two girls, Cristine and Justice, would stay in the room in between ours and the guys.

We were all sitting in the living room talking and getting Dean's leg re-bandaged when we heard, "What the hell is going on?"

I set down Dean's leg very carefully and turned to see Phoenix. "We have guests."

She set her stuff down on the counter and asked, "Mother?"

"Actually Tinklet and then mother."

"Whatever. We don't have time for this." She headed up stairs and shouted back, "You and your lover need to get ready. We leave in ten."

"Are y'all going to be okay here by yourselves? I don't want to leave and everyone freak out."

"It's fine." Dean spoke for everybody, "We knew you had plans before we came and we didn't expect you to change them. Go ahead, we'll be fine."

"You sure? I could stay behind."

"Jesus, Rick. Are you getting sentimental on me?"

"You wish." He punched Dean in the shoulder making him wince. Turning around he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in for a toe curling kiss.

I was pulled abruptly from his arms and ended up with Dean pulling me over the couch to where I landed so I strattled him. He grabbed my ass with one hand and pulled my head down with the other one for one hell of an amazing kiss.

Tinklet's rage was so thick you could cut it with a knife, hell you could probably just use your finger. Pushing off Dean I tried to calm things down, "Now that's just asking for it, you know."

He smiled. "I know."

Turning to Tinklet I said, "Tinklet look at me. Look you know as well as I do he was trying to get you riled up."

"It worked."

"No kidding. But it's a good time to point out that you can't be that way." He turned those hateful eyes on me. "You told them to come here. You knew what would be the condition and now that you have them here you have to deal with it."

"I'm actually surprised you let us come over. I never knew you gave a shit about anyone in the pack."

I looked down at Dean and got a real good look at him. His honey brown hair has always been buzz cut, military style. He was one of the only three animals that I knew worked out so much. He was wearing a white wife beater and forest camo shorts. The splint and bandage came up to mid thigh. White scars decorated his tanned skin. The tan didn't cover his entire body just up to his shoulders on his arms and his knees on his legs. He was an army man through and through, even now I could tell he was armed. His gun was digging into my inner thigh…I hoped it was his gun.

"Actually I didn't. I just wanted my mother to leave me the hell alone. At least until Tinklet came along." I looked up at him and smiled, "I guess that's what I got from you. Oh that reminds me why didn't what happened to Darius happen to you?"

"It's because he doesn't usually have any living energy in him. All of his energy that keeps him alive originates in death. With both of us being living beings it went took and came out without any real pain or without anyone really noticing it."

"Oh…not that that makes much sense but okay."

"Since when does metaphysical stuff make sense?"

"Point taken." I climbed off of Dean, walked around the couch and took Tinklet's hand. "Come on we need to get ready."

We arrived five minutes before we started 'the job'. All of us were packed to the brim with guns, knives, swords, and holy water; you know for the occasional demon and or Darius.

Phoenix drove the five of us up to the giant black iron gate that removed his mansion from the rest of the houses on the street. There was a well built African American in a short sleeved black shirt and well worn blue jeans. As he came closer to the car I could tell the shirt barely fit over his muscles and the jeans were really lose, held up by a black belt with a shiny silver buckle. "What do you want?" he voice was surprisingly so deep it made me jump a little. You could tell he wasn't someone to fuck with.

"We're here for the bodyguard job," Phoenix explained.

"We're expecting guys." That automatically put him on my sexist list; this visit was going to be fun. He went to the gate pushed a button on the little walkie-talkie thing on the stone wall. It took him a minute and then pushed another button and the gate slowly opened. Phoenix waved as we drove by but he ignored her.

It took us a bit of driving through huge bushes and expertly sculpted trees to get to his two story, three acre, tan brick mansion. He had stone sculptures of half naked Greek women holding up his roof for his wrap around porch. The stone wraps the women were wearing came down to form the steps up to the front of the porch. Railings for the second floor balcony went intricately between each woman. At least two guards sat at the front door, two more on the balcony, and at least four coming to get us out of the car.

"If he already has this much detail why did he called us in?"

"That's what I was thinking," Jazz answered me.

We waited for the guys to open the doors for us because we knew if we opened them as soon as we got out there'd been at least eight, probably more, guns trained on us.

As soon as we stepped out of the car two frisked two of us at a time with the other two having their guns on us. All our weapons were taken, even the holy water. We were blindfolded and then taken to see this Mr. Cooper.

After a few minutes the blindfolds were removed and we all looked at this chunky man in a chair across from us.

"What happened to the guys?" he asked.

Mr. Cooper was a fairly plump man stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey into a tan suit. He was balding and tried to hide it with the infamous comb-over. You could tell there were light brown patches of hair on his round cheeks where he couldn't completely shave it off. You can never shave that much fat very well. The pink tie he wore looked like it was cutting off the circulation to his red face. His short chubby fingers gripped the chair's armrest. He didn't bother to wear the usual dress shoes with the suit, probably couldn't fit his feet in them, and just wore dark blue slippers. Talk about not matching.

"The guys will be at the club later," Phoenix replied.

"I told the secretary that I specifically wanted guys." I didn't know it was possible but his face started to get even redder.

"They're not going to be able to come until later so they sent us in their place. Trust me; you'll be safe with us."

All the muscle in the room started to laugh and eventually Mr. Cooper joined in.

"Excuse me." I waited for all of them to stop laughing and continued, "Are you insinuating that girls can't protect you as well as guys?"

"Nothing personal but yes. I've hired women before and they just die so much easier than men."

He had pushed me off the deep end. I walked over to the wall and punched a hole through it. "I'll take any one of you guys on and put you within an inch of death. I bet it won't even take me three minutes."

"Katra," Phoenix scolded me.

"Don't worry I'll pay for the wall."

"I'll take you on." A large white male came up from behind Mr. Cooper. His hair was completely white and had a Mr. T hair cut. It almost made me laugh but I contained myself enough just to give a slight smirk. He ripped off his black short sleeved shirt and tightened the belt to keep his blue jeans up.

Mr. Cooper's voice rang out, "Not in here you don't."

"Let's take this outside then."

"Lead the way."

"If anything gets broken the person who broke it is paying for it," Mr. Cooper yelled after us.

I followed him out to what I guessed was the backyard. There were more half naked statues of women and they surrounded an in ground pool. He moved the lawn chairs out of the way so we would have a space to fight. We stood with my back to the house, so I wouldn't throw him into the house and cause any more damage than I already was going to make. "Ready when you are hot shot."

He crouched and lunged at me. I put my hand on his head and pushed myself up and over him; it also caused him to go face first in the stone. When he got up his nose was bleeding down his face and dripping off his chin. He licked his lips free of blood and lunged at me again. This time I just grabbed him and threw him. Now I didn't know where I was throwing him I just threw him. He soared through the air and crashed through one of the statues into the pool.

"Katra, we don't need to be paying for anything else," Phoenix said warning me.

"Don't worry we don't have to pay for that."

"What are you talking about, yes we do."

"No. His body broke it, he pays for it." I smiled at her but she didn't seem to think it was funny.

"I want you all to leave, now." We all looked up at Mr. Cooper sitting on his second floor balcony. Two guards appeared out of nowhere, one was the big guy who was at the gate.

"That's fine with us. You've already paid for us to be here," Phoenix commented as we were led back out to the car. With nothing else left to do we headed back home to wait till the guys woke up and go back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

"I can't believe that fat ass prick!" Jazz yelled as we walked in the house.

"I'm not complaining. He's paying for us to sit at home."

"We might still be working if you didn't have to break everything." Phoenix set her keys on the counter and turned to me, "What is your problem anyway?"

"I hate sexist assholes. Do I need another reason? And plus he would have sent us home anyway, because we are women."

All of the sudden a scream rang throughout the house. I saw Phoenix act like she didn't give a shit before Tinklet and I raced to the back room. It made me think for a moment that Phoenix was just like mother.

Dean was on the bed covered in sweat. Justin and Ray where holding his leg. "What the hell is going on here?" I yelled and swatted Justin and Ray's hands from him.

"We had to break his leg again to set them right," Ray stated.

"His leg was growing back together wrong," Justin said shyly.

"How long will it take for him to heal?" Tinklet asked.

"Well, the problem is he has no way to get his blood pumping so he can heal faster. Normally I'd tell him to take a quick run or workout some but since it's his leg he really can't," Justice explained.

I hadn't even noticed her in the room. Her skin was a coffee brown and she had her long black hair in braids and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a tight enough white tank top you could see her nipples through it. She didn't bother to wear shorts or pants but she did wear bikini black underwear to cover the important parts. I wasn't bothered by it and it seemed no one else was either.

"Well what can we do?"

"The only other thing I can think of to get his blood pumping is sex." She stood up and revealed long beautiful legs. She was so tall I actually thought she was standing before but she was just kneeling. "So, you up to helping?"

"No she's not up to helping."

I turned to Tinklet. "Rick," I said getting his attention by using his real name, "Now we already had this discussion. You knew I would have to sleep with them at some point even if he wasn't hurt just to keep them out of Nivea's control. Now if I can help I'm going to, if you want to be mad about it that's fine but I'm going to do what I can." He turned angrily and stormed out of the room. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine," Dean wheezed out, "I understand. I can't say I'm not going to be the same way."

"The more the merrier I always say."

"Do you want us to leave?" Ray asked.

"I would say yes but I might need someone just to make sure I don't hurt him while we're doing it. But none of you have had it in who knows how long and I don't want to torture any of you."

"Well Justice has already left so it's between the two of us," Justin whispered.

"No offence but with how shy you are I'd rather have Ray be in here and let us be alone when the time comes." Justin bowed and exited the room. "Did I say something wrong?"

"He can't help himself," was all that Ray said on the matter.

Dean was already nude from the waist down so all I had to do was help him sit up and take off his shirt. He made grunting noises as we got the shirt off but we got it done. I would have said before that there was no more room for scars on him but as I stared at his chest there were more and more scars. They were crisscrossing and one on top of the other there were so many scars. It actually turned me on, a man having been through battle deserved some amazing loving.

I pulled my knee length white hair back into a ponytail but left my braided bangs hanging in front of my body. Slowly I unbuttoned my white button down shirt to reveal my black lace see-through bra and my black skin tight pants were next revealing the matching see-through thong.

I was about to remove the rest of my clothes but Dean stopped me saying, "No, I want you on me like that first."

I could feel the desire radiating off of Dean and Ray as I strattled Dean. Leaning down I kissed him, tongue and all. I stopped and scooted down between his knees. I started at his collar bone and traced each and every scar with my tongue till I got to his soft patch of hair and stopped. He was already breathing heavily as I gripped his shaft in my hand and forced a gasp out of him. I slowly worked him with one hand on his shaft and one messaging his more tender bits. While still working him I slid my mouth over the tip of him and sucked and then released.

"Tease," he said breathless.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

I got back up on him and rubbed him along my already soaking wet body but making sure he was still outside my thong. Dean moaned and begged, "Please, god, please let me feel you." He reached for my thong but I stopped him, I didn't need another pair of ripped underwear. Getting up off of him I slipped off my thong and bra and got right back up on him. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me down so he could wrap his mouth around my breast. Dean must have made some movement or something because all of the sudden Ray was behind me shoving two fingers deep inside me. I moaned unable to keep quiet. Dean made another movement and Ray moved back and Dean shoved me down on him. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a pleasure filled scream.

"Turn around," he demanded. I did what he wanted and ended up with a leg on each side of his left leg and shoved myself back down on him. I had to scream again but I was pacified by Ray shoving himself deep inside my mouth. The sensation of someone inside me and inside my mouth overloaded me and sent me over the edge already. A moan came from both Dean and Ray. I slowly worked myself up and down Dean's shaft not wanting to lose that feeling. I had one hand on Dean's leg and one helping hold Ray in my mouth as I slowly worked both of them.

Dean's leg must have healed because he started to pump me at a faster rhythm. It wasn't long for him to send me over the edge again and screaming. Ray took that opportunity to shove himself deeper down my throat. He put his hand behind my head to keep me around him as he pumped himself inside my mouth. Dean was starting to lose control of himself as he started going faster and faster. He was hitting that one sweet spot at the very back and we plunged ourselves deep within the ravine of pleasure. I didn't get a second to breath as Ray took himself out of my mouth and picked me up and entered me in Dean's place. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me and easily sent me screaming again. It took only a couple more minutes till Ray and I was on top of Dean sweaty and spent.

"Anyone else hungry?" I panted. I was answered with satisfied laughter.

Dean, Ray, Justin, Cristine, and Justice were sitting and standing around the island of the kitchen while I was cooking some steaks for all of us. The aroma must have dragged Tinklet out of our room because he sauntered head down into the kitchen.

"Want one?" I asked not looking up at him.

He came up behind me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I know I was being childish."

I turned around and held his head up so he would look at me. "It's okay. I understand. Most of you haven't had sex in who knows how long and even if you did it wasn't the kind you wanted. So I get it but you also have to understand to keep everyone in this house out of her reach I have to. So would you like a steak?"

"Yes."

"Rare, medium, or well done?"

"Rare like the rest of them."

We all laughed and the rest of the crew gathered around Tinklet and me and the group hug commenced.

When everyone was seated at the table with their practically bloody stake, cooked just enough not to get anyone sick, Dean asked, "So, what kind of job are you doin' tonight?"

"Hell, I'm not even sure if we'll be allowed to be there tonight. The guy is a sexist asshole. He believes women can't guard him as well as guys," I said chewing a piece of my steak.

"That's a load of shit," Justice spat.

"Tell me about it. I even proved it by sending one of his hot shot bodyguards who wanted to fight me through a stone statue." I had to laugh as the image ran through my mind. "But they might let us since the guys are going to be there as well."

We finished our stakes with idol chatter about how Dean was feeling and what we would do about space, money, and food supply in the house.

As I was cleaning up the dishes I couldn't help but think there was something wrong with what was going to go down tonight.

"Hey, Dean. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." He got up off the couch where he was sitting and walked over to me. I could tell his leg wasn't completely healed because as he walked there was a slight limp to his right leg.

"Now if a guy already had at least ten bodyguards but hired you and your team on as well would that make you suspicious?"

"Hell yeah. Why does he need that much protection?" He was leaning up against the island breathing heavily.

"You sure you're okay to be up and walking around?"

"How else am I supposed to fix this damn leg?" I stopped the dishes and knelt down beside his leg. I felt around his leg but I couldn't feel anything wrong with it. "I'll be fine I swear."

"I just don't want to hear you scream like that again. It scared my heart into my throat."

"Anyway, do you know why he needs that much protection?"

"Not a clue. We weren't really given anything on why we needed to guard him."

"It can't be good."

"I know…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

When we arrived at the club at seven Darius, Tinklet, and I were not even allowed to scope out the place, just shown the back door and there we sat.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Tinklet is our bodyguard. Phoenix didn't want him here either but I insisted so he's back here with us."

"Yeah I heard. Jazz told me your guarding skills were so amazing that a whole coffee shop cheered for you two."

I lit a cigarette because I had the sudden need for one. "Well, at least he isn't shy to admit he loves me and the sex." Darius glared at me. "What? It's the truth." He turned his back to me with a humph. "Look I have to do what I have to. It's not their fault you didn't make your move earlier."

"Their fault?"

"Yeah, their, as in more than one."

Tinklet touched my shoulder. "We're on the job now. We don't have time for this."

"No," Darius turned and spat at Tinklet, "We're on the job, not you."

"Well, I'm here and you have to deal with it," Tinklet shot back. Tinklet and Darius got within inches of each others face. I shoved myself in between them before they could trade blows.

"Quit acting so childish." I looked around Tinklet to see the regular bouncer, Kirk, with his arms crossed resting on his big stomach and shaking his head. Kirk was a chubby guy but he could still move and kick your ass if he had to. He was wearing his black work shirt that had Bouncer written in white letters across the chest and a pair of black jeans with black army boots. "If you didn't say you loved the girl you lost your chance man."

Darius was about to spout off a come back but he was cut off by mass screaming coming from inside the cabaret. I reached for the knob but it was locked. Darius moved me out of the way and kicked the door down.

First thing I saw was a woman and her little girl huddling together in a back dressing room. As I ran past I heard Kirk yell, "Crystal, you and Adrianna get out, now."

It took us only seconds to burst through the curtain and onto the stage. What everyone was screaming about stopped me in my tracks. A tall man in a black suit was holding it on a leash, a ghoul. It's eyes where shriveled and sunken into its skull. Its rotting flesh burnt my nose and throat. It was nothing but skin covering what were supposed to be human like bones; there wasn't even what you'd call a stomach on this thing. The arms and legs were bent inwards, both hands and feet facing each other. No lips covered the razor sharp pointed teeth it possessed and it had no ears on it's bald round shaped head. As soon as it saw us it snarled and drooled, almost in anticipation. Another round of screams commenced from the crowd of people at the foot of the stage. The only people who weren't in front was our four people and Mr. Cooper, they were huddled around the front of a table facing the monster.

"So, the fourth sister finally joins the party." I couldn't see the man's face but you could see his own set of pointed teeth as he smiled.

"Phoenix, where's Mel?"

The man's smile grew. "The water nymph is outside with a man bleeding, probably to death." He ended his sentence with a smirk and laugh.

I screamed, "Phoenix, take Mr. Cooper and everyone else out the back door and get help for Mel. I'll try and finish this quickly."

I jumped off the stage, over the crowd rushing toward the back door, flipped out the katana's hidden under my sleeves and rushed the mystery man. He easily jumped out of reach while releasing the ghoul. Having no time to block or dodge the ghoul took a chunk of flesh off the right side of my ribs; I barely avoided it taking my actual ribs, and sent me flying through a table and chairs.

"Now you've asked for it," I grunted as I pulled a piece of chair out of my leg. My anger and hunger from being hurt grew until I could control myself no longer. It was supposed to hurt but the anger dulled the pain as the bones in my body broke and re-knit. My legs and arms grew at least three times longer and four times larger. The once tiny woman's chest I had grew into a huge, sleek, and muscled killing engine. My muscles twitched as they grew and new muscles inserted themselves in between the old ones. The skin I used to have split and flew into pieces with a wave a blood around the room. It was replaced by bleached white fur with slashes of black. My ears where now pointy and on top of my head and my mouth was now a muzzle with teeth that could rip through any flesh I felt like feasting on. I brought my head down baring fangs and growled at the ghouls disgusting form.

It apparently didn't like that I growled, or it was just that foolish, and rushed me again. The ghoul came at me arms out in front so I thought it was the perfect thing to grab onto. I grabbed its arms and held them tight as I kicked it in the chest. The arms made a horrifying and disgusting crack, snap, and rip as they stayed with me and he went flying. Wood planks and splinters flew as the ghoul crashed halfway through the stage.

"Guess you won't be needing these anymore." I turned to the mystery man and threw them at him. "Here, a souvenir."

_Get her from behind._

I smiled a toothy grin. "Too bad that won't work." I turned around in time to catch the ghoul in mid air above my head. Taking hold of its legs I pulled them apart as if it was learning how to do the splits but I didn't stop there. I kept pulling and eventually it made the same crack, snap, and rip sounds that the arms did. It fell as a torso on the ground in front of me still struggling to kill me. "You know," I said bending down to face level, "Usually I'd eat you but you're kind of rotting." As soon as I said that the nose fell off the creatures face. "Just lovely." He growled and tried to scoot forward to bite my face.

"Enough." The man jumped behind the ghoul and ripped the head off his own creation. He threw it behind him laughing. "Useless," crouching he continued, "Now try me."

I bared my teeth in a wicked grin and got back down on all fours. "Then come."

He didn't actually come at me but ran at an amazing speed around the room. This was bad, I couldn't see him; another of the six senses gone. A kick in the back sent me tumbling forward over the torso of what used to be the ghoul. My nerves were starting to get to me; I was at an obvious disadvantage. A slash appeared on my left arm and then my right. _I can't even see him when he attacks. Shouldn't he have to slow down at least to do that?_ I rose slowly making more blood flow out of my arms. I bent my right leg to get up and he slit the back of my ankle, tendons and all. I cried out and sat down, giving up on getting up. "Shit."

All of the sudden a growl rung throughout the cabaret. I turned to see Jazz in panther form with Phoenix beside her in all her flaming glory. The man slid to a halt between me and them. "I thought I told you to leave," I screamed at them.

"Shut up. If we had left you would have been dying a slow torturous death right now." Phoenix had so many feelings swirling through her the fire was barely contained around her black form.

"I have no quarrel with you two," the man said to her.

"When you mess with my sister you do."

Without another word the man shot through the roof and disappeared. I couldn't see which way he went as my vision blurred and I eventually passed out.

"Shit!" I was blinded by a very bright light when I came to. I tried to move my arms to bring the blanket that covered me up over my head but I couldn't move much less feel them. "What the fuck?" I turned my head away from the light and found myself staring at a sleeping Tinklet and a very serious Darius.

"Hey."

I couldn't help but laugh and regretted it immediately as pain rocketed through my head. My face scrunched up in pain, "Why did you have to start out like that?"

"How am I supposed to know what to say to an injured person? Most people I know turn into dust before I can say anything."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not that long," he said but I read _three hours._

"Three hours!" I scrambled to get up but Darius pushed me back down. Tinklet shifted in his chair and went back to sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's only twelve thirty. Now just relax, you'll undo all the stitches and not to mention you can't walk anyway."

"Why not?" It took me a minute and then with pain I remembered. "Shit! I'm so fucking worthless!"

"Did you know that guy?"

"Great way to cheer me up."

"Well?" He pulled up an empty chair beside my head so I wouldn't have to look at him at any funky angles.

"No, there will be none of that till she recovers," Justice said as she came through the door. "She needs her rest so unless you're going to be quiet like we agreed then get out." She came next to the bed and stuck a syringe into the IV bag. I couldn't ask what she put in there as I passed smooth out…again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

This time when I awoke there was no bright light and the sun was just coming through the curtains. As I sat up I realized this time I was in my room. "What, do they move me every time I pass out?" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hit something. "Fuck!" I screamed as pain shot through my legs.

Justice, Dean, Ray, and Tinklet came rushing into the room. "What are you doing?" Justice yelled.

"Get back in bed," Dean finished for her.

"Are you okay?" Tinklet asked concerned.

I ignored all of them and asked, "What is this coffin doing in my room?"

"Darius didn't want to go home," Ray explained.

"That's fine but why did y'all put it right next to the bed? Someone must have known I'd get up at some point." I was getting so frustrated that I thought about kicking it across the room.

"Not this morning you won't. You still need time for your ankle to heal."

"I think I'll be fine. Now move this damn thing." All the boys looked at Justice as if asking for permission. "Fine, I'll move it." I put both feet on the side of the casket, gritted my teeth, and push it just enough so there was enough space for me to get up. "Now is someone going to help me up or am I going to do that myself as well?" They all just stared at me like I was crazy. Since no one was obviously going to help me I started to rise on my own. I got about halfway up until the pain was so unbearable that I fell forward. Luckily it didn't take time to think before Tinklet caught me and kept me from face hugging the coffin.

"You know you're too stubborn for your own good, just like Dean." He picked me up and carried me into the living room. Carefully he set me down on the couch and then went back down the hallway.

It was only a couple of minutes before everyone in the house was in the living room. At first I thought everyone was going to start screaming questions but it was eerily quiet. "Did everyone just come here to stare at me?"

"Why are you up?" Justin asked.

"She's just as stubborn as Dean," Tinklet told him.

"I was stubborn in the first place."

"Yeah but you got worse after Dean."

"Enough you two," Phoenix shouted. She came over and knelt in front of me. "Who the hell was that guy?"

I sighed. "All I know is that his half ghoul ass kicked mine."

"He didn't look like a ghoul to me."

Jazz replied for me, "That's why she said half."

"He looked pretty human to me," Tinklet chimed in.

"Yeah, but if you got a look at those teeth you'd think different." I stared down at my leg and wondered if the ghoul on the leash was a family member or not.

"I thought ghouls ate all their prey."

I looked at Phoenix and explained, "Well, I'm going to guess that his mother was human and his father was the ghoul. His father probably raped his mother as usual when ghouls attack but his mother somehow survived. I'm not sure I would have had the strength to go through with having that child."

"Who cares?" Melusine screamed, "I thought Cristoph and I were dead! Not to mention you didn't even stand a chance!"

"All that matters it that everyone's alive and we'll get him next time," Jazz said trying to comfort her.

"I think we need to go talk to the person who brought us there in the first place." Tinklet knelt beside Phoenix and put a hand on my knee. "You up to that?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm up to it or not, it needs to be done and you're not leaving without me."

"Can I ask a question real quick?" We all looked at Dean and waited for him to continue. "I know you're determined and all but that's not what I'm smelling from you right now."

"Yeah, I know. I've been wanting to fuck something ever since I got up."

"That would be my fault," Ray said shyly.

"So that's what I got from you?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a sex addict…"

"Then I'm surprised you lasted without sex for so long," Jazz said shocked.

"I only didn't because of pure fear. Fear and pain will definitely put a damper on sex."

"Not if it's the right amount of pain." All eyes turned to me and their mouths dropped open. "What?"

Justin smiled. "Just didn't expect that from you."

I had to smile myself as I said, "I can tell I'm going to like you. Unfortunately though I'm too hurt for any type of sex right now."

I looked at Justin in a new light now. His short red hair and clothes reminded me of Dean's, like he was trying to be like him. He was a fox so he naturally scared all the time but he was trying so hard to deny his instincts. He was pale so his freckles stood out like little signals on his face saying look here. His mouth was also a pale shade of pink it almost blended in with the rest of his face. The tall lanky body that supported him wore a sky blue short sleeved shirt and worn out black jeans. It was almost identical to what Dean was wearing but Dean was wearing all black. I guess if Justin wore all black he'd look too pale.

"I'm going," Dean said to erase the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Why would you go?" Tinklet asked.

"Because I can carry her and still look like a threat. We're going to get answers out of this guy, right." Tinklet nodded. "Then if she's going and anyone else carries her they won't look like a problem because they have their hands full. So, I know I can pull off the look that I can't kick their ass without the use of my hands and arms."

"How about I just walk in and scare the living shit out of him because he won't be expecting me to be walking after how I looked last night. I'm totally into that plan."

"Yeah but can you walk?" Justice asked. I stared angrily at her and stayed silent. She smiled because she knew I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I'd just end up hurting myself more.

"She's already proven she sure as hell will try," Dean said laughing.

"This is not something to laugh about, Dean."

"Sorry, she just reminds me so much of me."

"It's not a good thing," Justice shot at him.

"It's saved your ass a couple of times." She decided to stay quiet making me guess that he was right.

"So, when are we having breakfast and when are we going?" I said filling the second awkward silence of the morning.

We decided on going out for donuts. It took three cars just to get us all here and we took all the tables and chairs in the shop too. The Asian lady must have had a conniption when we all walked through the door.

"So who's all going?" I asked when everyone was seated with their donuts.

"Well it's obvious we're going," Phoenix answered for Jazz and Melusine.

"And I said I'm going," Dean said stuffing his face with a lemon filled donut.

"Okay so that leaves two more people if anyone else wants to."

"I'll stay home," Tinklet stated and the shoved half a cinnamon twist in his mouth.

"You sure?" I asked giving him a chance to not be so childish. I knew he was only not going because Dean would be the one to carry me and not him. He didn't answer, just shoved more into his mouth. "Fine. Anyone else?"

"I think the rest of us will just stay at the house. Plus I'll need some help with tending to Cristoph," Justice said.

"Okay. By the way, has anyone seen Orpheus? I've completely forgotten about him these last two nights."

"Well, when we were setting up Darius' coffin he popped out when we opened it. I'm guessing he wasn't happy because he was meowing up a storm," Jazz replied.

"Where is he now?"

"The neighbor's cat was outside this morning," Tinklet said as if that explained everything. It did, he was getting some tail.

"Got it…" I finished my donuts and coffee silently disturbed while everyone laughed and talked till we all were done.

We were lined up outside for at least ten minutes debating who was going to drive the two other cars home since Jazz and Melusine were coming with us. When we finally decided it got kind of awkward because no one knew what to say. To break the awkwardness I went up to Tinklet and gave him a kiss and then down the line to Ray and Justin.

"Why do they get one?" Tinklet asked pissed.

"I kissed you first so you wouldn't get mad. Would it make you feel better if I kissed the girls to?" He didn't say anything, which meant yes. "Okay who wants one?"

"Me!" Jazz said waving her hand in the air.

"You're going with us," I said laughing.

"So? You asked who."

"Fine," I replied knowing this was as much as she was going to get unless she wanted to come out of the closet. I was the only one in the whole world that knew that Jazz was into girls and not guys. I went up to her and gave her a peck on the lips, not wanting to give her away. "Anyone else?" Without any warning Justice and gave me a hell of an amazing kiss, tongue and all. As fast as it happened it stopped and she got into the driver seat of the first car.

"That was unexpected," said Jazz with a hint of joy in her voice.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and soon everyone joined in.


	13. Chapter 13

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

It took us about an hour to get from the donut shop to Mr. Cooper's front gate. There was the same buff African American standing on guard but this time he seemed a little too tense.

"No one hired you here," he stated when we rolled the window down.

"I think with how I left the cabaret last night I deserve some answers," I yelled from the back row of seats.

"Holy shit! You're alive?"

"No thanks to your boss. Now lets us in or I'll have someone else get me in."

He stepped away from the car and talked into a hand walkie-talkie this time. It took a couple of minutes and then he came back to the window and said, "Alright. He'll see you." He stepped back to the gate and pushed the same button as last time and the gate opened. Phoenix waved again as she drove by and he actually waved back this time.

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He didn't wave last time. We were like scum on the bottom of his shoe."

Dean turned in his seat and looked back at me. "So? You were on the job last time. He probably thought you and your team would be a threat to him."

"Call me paranoid but I still don't like it." I had this bad feeling that was choking me and I couldn't shake it. Something was definitely wrong.

As soon as we pulled into the rotunda we were surrounded by guns and guards. Typical circle so there's no friendly fire.

"Okay maybe you were right," Dean said scanning the situation out the window.

"Trust the cat senses."

One of the gunmen yelled the typical, "Open the doors and get out slowly!"

I had to slide on my butt to the door but eventually everyone got out. I sat on the floor of the van with my legs hanging outside the door.

"I said get out!"

"Can't…"

"Now!"

I was losing my cool. "I can't you stupid fucker!"

"She can't stand," Phoenix yelled explaining the situation.

"I still want her out of the car!"

Dean came over and picked me up, "Better?" _Go for the gun when I tell you to. _I nodded and slid my hand into his shirt. My hand was already sweating as I unbuttoned the clasp on his shoulder holster and grasped onto the 9mm.

"What's going on here? Why all of this?" Phoenix asked. Her hands started to turn a light shade of red. If you didn't know her powers you wouldn't be able to tell she was getting ready for a fight.

"Where were you last night after you got Mr. Cooper out of the cabaret?"

"Well, since I was passed the fuck out and bleeding slash healing I highly doubt I did anything. I'm also sure that everyone was beside me at some point during the night. Why?"

"The only thing left of him is a hand with bite marks on it." Even though he seemed to believe me he kept all guns trained on us.

"Sorry, too much fat for my taste," Jazz commented. That got all the men to laugh and they relaxed.

The guy who was screaming the questions came up to us and I realized it was the guy I threw into the pool. "Hey!"

"What?" he grunted.

"Sorry, I just remembered you," I said shyly.

"I hope so. He took a weeks worth of pay from my last paycheck for the damn statue."

"Don't think you can beat me next time."

"Anyway, I think kind of know who did it but I had to check you guys out."

"Who?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know exactly, I just know it probably was the guy who told us to hire your team."

"So you don't know who told you to hire us?" I asked.

"No. I was outside the door when they had their first meeting. I know they hired you guys to get to you," he said and pointed at me.

"Why me?" I was so confused. Why would anyone want to kill me so badly?

"I don't know, all I heard was that you were the main target."

"Look I need to know everything you know about this guy. He's the one who kicked my ass bad enough I can't walk today. He was so fucking fast that it causes a major problem."

"Sorry, but Mr. Cooper made sure to keep that conversation a secret from everyone. Was he really that fast?"

"Well, he was fast enough no one could see him."

"How'd you escape then?"

"I came in and I could hear him running. I guess Phoenix and I ruined his master plan," said Jazz.

He turned his attention back to me and asked, "Why couldn't you hear him?"

I smiled, "Oh, I'm deaf. I have two blue eyes. It really sucks right now."

"Then how are you answering me?"

I winked and replied, "It's a secret." He smiled and looked like he was going to step forward but I guess the anger that was now flowing off of Dean kept him at bay. "Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered.

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, I promised I wouldn't act like Rick but here I am doing it anyway."

"It's okay." I gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm him down.

"So," the guard said awkwardly, "Sorry I couldn't help y'all very much."

"That's alright. We actually didn't expect to find out much anyway." Phoenix turned to us. "Lets go, we've got everyone waiting at home."

We all piled back into the van and drove the hour home in silence. I was thinking about the mystery guy all the way home and reliving last night to see if there was something, anything, I missed.

"SHIT!" I screamed as my foot hit the ground.

Dean rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"Oh it's not that. I just remembered something from last night."

"Lets get inside and then we'll talk," Phoenix said from the sidewalk.

Dean lifted me up easily and carried me inside. "We're home!" he yelled as he set me back down on the couch. "Hello?"

"Something must be wrong with Cristoph," Melusine said frantically. Everyone ran to Mel's room and left me sitting alone on the couch.

"I guess no one thought I'd want to see how he was doing."

"How who was doing?" Tinklet asked coming out of the bathroom in the hallway.

"Cristoph. Oh, and have you seen Orpheus? I want to know where that cat has been."

"Last I heard Cristoph was physically fine, we can't check mentally till he wakes up. Orpheus is around here somewhere."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a vampire after all."

_KATRA!_

"Orpheus! Where have you been?" He scurried from the kitchen and jumped into my lap. I pet him from his cute pointed ears down to his sleek black tail.

_Dumb ass got so pissed at up he fucking locked me in his coffin for two days!_

"You should have kicked his ass."

_I did! He healed to damn fast for anyone to notice the scratch marks all over his face…and other places…_

"You did not."

"He didn't what?" Tinklet asked intrigued.

"Orpheus said he scratched Darius in the you know what because he locked him in his coffin for two days."

"FUCK YEAH!" he screamed and then started laughing uncontrollably.

_I don't know why you did him, he's not as big as some of the other guys you have around here._

"Are you seriously going around comparing all the guys junk?"

_Just looking for the best one for you._

"Thanks but I don't need help in that department."

"What department?" Dean asked coming down the hallway with everyone else in tow.

"You don't want to know," I continued before he could say something, "and I'm not going to tell you."

_Red head._

"Orpheus!" He ran off with a little extra bounce in his step. I looked up as Justin came into the room and couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Nothing…"

"Okay…So how'd everything go?" He was smart to drop the subject.

"We didn't find anything out from the now deceased Mr. Cooper…"

"Katra said she remembered something though when we got out of the car," Dean interrupted. Everyone looked at me and just stared, waiting for me to explain.

"Well I believe I remember this." I looked at Phoenix and Jazz sitting on the love-seat. "When you two came in and saved my ass. He slid to a halt, right." I got a nod of conformation from both of them. "As he did I recall something gold, like a medallion, swing out of his shirt. I'm not completely sure because I was starting to fade in and out but I'm ninety eight percent sure."

"Can you remember what it looked like?" Phoenix asked.

"Sorry but no, but I was thinking about this on the way home. He had to have had something to boost his speed. Even though he's half ghoul and they're fast but they're not that fast. Plus, I don't know any other creature that's that fast or would be that fast combined with his ghoul half."

"We can go ask father," Melusine suggested, "He can show us pictures or something and you can see if any jog your memory."

"We've got no where else to go," Phoenix stated.

"Why not?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"Why don't we just go over there?" Mel suggested.

Phoenix was on the fourth time calling him. "Hey dad…SHIT! Fucking voice mail!" She slammed the phone on the receiver. "You know I love the man but he's never around when you need him."

"He's probably out gathering herbs and wood, you know that kind of stuff."

"What are you doing?" Justice screamed as I stood up.

"I can't just sit around here forever." Dean and Tinklet came over and each took a hand.

"Why are you helping her?"

"You and I both know it's no use trying to stop her," Dean explained.

"So instead of her hurting herself more we're going to help," Tinklet finished for him.

"I have to be able to fight." I gritted my teeth, put all my weight on my right leg, and took a step forward with my left. "I can't have everyone fighting for me." I easily took a step forward with my right. "He's after me and I'm not going to be fucking useless." I took another step with my left and ended up in front of Justice. I looked up at her, determined. "I hate being fucking useless."

"You know, why don't we just go to the gym? It'll be more productive then this," Dean suggested.

"We have a gym in the basement," Jazz stated, "We got tired of going out to the gym so we decided to build one here."

"Actually they got tired of us destroying the gym so we got kicked out."

"Mel! Don't tell them that!" Jazz screamed.

Dean laughed, "That sounds like y'all."

"That's better anyway."

I looked at Tinklet and asked, "Why?"

"I like to work out in the nude."

"You always were obsessed with yourself." I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Justin's comment and it earned me a glare from Tinklet.

"What?" Another giggle escaped. "I'm sorry but that is you." Tinklet huffed, turned, and walked down to the basement. Dean and I followed smiling and silently laughing.

By the time we finished our two hour workout I could walk and run. I still couldn't jump with all my strength but hey, at least I could be worth something in a fight. We were all going up the stairs but I stopped everyone at the door. Jazz and Phoenix were talking and it was about me.

"I don't want them here!"

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"They're just no good!"

"How are they no good? They make Katra so happy. I haven't seen her this happy since mom actually treated us like her children."

"Have you ever thought one of them could be a spy for mother? Plus we've been fine without them."

"Why would they spy for her? They all hate her as much as we do."

"They all came and ruined what the four of us had!"

"Their all staying," I said pushing the door open.

I walked into the kitchen and Dean came to stand behind me. "I'm not going back to her," he said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No one is going back." Tinklet joined Dean behind me and put his hand on my other shoulder.

"Why? Why would you protect people you didn't give two shits about two days ago?" Phoenix asked confused.

"It's because of everyone that I can protect them all now. You see these guys helped me find parts of myself that I was missing and desperately needed." I grabbed Dean and Tinklet's hands and walked to the others that were now gathered at the end of the hallway.

"You say that like you're a robot and their updating you!"

"Phoenix, I will protect them. If I have to we will all move out just to make you happy but I will not abandon them."

"That is why you will be queen." We all look and saw a woman standing in the front doorway.

"Me? Queen?"

Dean had his gun out trained on her and asked, "Who are you?"

"Yes you." She came in and closed the door. "And I am Madam Chloe."

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Cristine." Now that they pointed it out she did look a lot like Cristine. She had long brown hair with pink, blue, and yellow braids throughout. Her long purple dress dragged behind her as she walked to stand in front of us. "He has someone like me and knows that you will be queen. He has come up with a badly made plan that he knows will not work but is too conceited to change it. The ghoul is not as tough as you think he is either. You must protect them no matter what comes."

"But what if I'm not cut out to be queen?"

"Do you not see the ones around you? They will follow you and that alone is proof that you are."

"I'm not strong enough to protect everyone!"

"You protect them and they will protect you." Without another word she turned around and left.

Phoenix huffed and shoved her way through the group. She slammed and locked her bedroom door.

I fell to me knees and cried, "Why me?" Everyone tried to comfort me by saying that they would protect me no matter what, that they would follow me, and that I'd make a great queen. None of them got through to me as Tinklet picked me up and carried me to our room.


	15. Chapter 15

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

I was woken up by my stomach rumbling. I crawled over the puppy pile we all fell asleep in and looked at the clock. It was twelve fifteen, lunch time. A groan made me turn back to the bed.

"I'm fucking hungry," Tinklet wined stretching.

"Lets get everyone up and I'll cook us something." It took a while but we eventually got everyone up and seated groggily in the living room. "Good morning everyone!"

"You're way too energetic when you wake up," Justin replied rubbing his eyes.

"Actually she only does this when she's trying to forget something," Mel explained.

"I have no clue what you two are talking about." I smiled and asked, "So what does everyone want to eat?"

Dean asked, "Got any salmon?"

"I'm in the mood for rabbit," Justin replied.

"I'd like some ribs!" Tinklet shouted and jumped up and down.

I had to laugh. "Alright, it looks like we need to make a list and send someone to the store."

"Store?" Cristine asked confused.

"Okay, for now you're not going. We'll take you and show you some other time." I didn't know mother had sheltered some of them that much.

"I'll go," Phoenix volunteered.

Before too long we were outside with two grills going and having a great time. Justin, Justice, and Cristine were running around in the forest acting like little children allowed to play outside for the first time. Dean and Tinklet were fighting over the other grill, both wanting to show off their manly cooking skills. Ray, Jazz, Mel, and Phoenix were just sitting back and enjoying their beer, lemonade, and sweet tea.

"If you two don't get cooking soon the ribs and chicken are going to be done before you two even start cooking."

"Then tell him to get the fuck out of my way!" Tinklet shouted and shoved Dean, but because of Dean's big size he didn't move an inch.

"You always fuck up what you're cooking! So logically I should be the one cooking, we don't need everyone suffering for your lack of skill."

"My lack of skill! I should kick your ass!"

"Like you could!"

"Wanna bet?"

"If you two don't stop it I will take care of both grills!" I screamed. "Now be nice and work together or move."

"How about you move and go relax with everyone else?" Tinklet suggested.

"No one's fucking up my chicken but me, so sorry." I smiled and he huffed and turned back to his grill.

Another twenty minuets pasted and everyone was seated on the patio eating. Well, everyone except Tinklet since he had the ribs.

"This fucking sucks!" Tinklet growled, "I'm so hungry!"

"It's your fault for picking something that takes so long to cook," Dean laughed, "You never had much common sense."

I was too busy laughing at Dean and Tinklet that at first I didn't notice Phoenix was missing. "Hey, where'd Phoenix go?"

"Phone," Jazz replied.

"Hopefully it's dad," Melusine said.

"Yeah, before I forget what little I've remembered." Phoenix came back and sat down without saying anything. I had to ask, "So…who was it?"

"Dad," she took a bite of her chicken sandwich, "He says to come over at two."

"So that gives us what…forty minuets to finish everything."

"Yep."

"Okay…then Justin, come with me." I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"If I don't screw something I'm afraid I might resort to having sex with one of the animals dad keeps. So, congrats it's your turn to try me out!" I led him back to my room and shut the door behind us.

As soon as I turned around Justin put a hand around my throat and slammed me against the door. "Too bad we'll have to make this quick." He kissed me so hard I thought my teeth were going to cut through my lips. When my lips started getting numb he broke the kiss and threw me unto the bed.

"What no foreplay?" I licked my lips and smiled.

If you didn't know any better you'd think he was a predator from the look on his face as he climbed on top of me. "You and I both know it's so much better to fight for that sweet, sweet release." I was jerked off the bed a little when he ripped the clothes right off me and then him. I gave him a look and he replied, "There's no time for strip teases, baby."

"If there's no time, then shove yourself into me already." I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down into a harsh and messy kiss.

Justin lifted my head just so he could grab my hair and pull me back down. "As you wish," he growled. He put a hand around himself and rubbed himself against me. It made me moan. He took that split second to shove himself deep inside me. I couldn't stop myself from screaming, half in pain and half in pleasure. Justin threw his head back and whispered, "Just wet enough." After that brief moment of stillness he was relentless as he pounded me. It was almost too much pain but not quiet enough at the same time. _Orpheus was so right_, was all I could think as each thrust sent me closer and closer to the darkest most pleasurable point. When it hit me it was almost too painful but he didn't stop and I couldn't stop screaming. _Not enough, it's not enough! More, more!_ Four more times I sunk into the pitch black sea before he asked, "Can I please?"

I didn't know what he was talking about but I couldn't help but scream, "Yes! Yes!"

It took about three more powerful and demanding strokes before I knew what he meant. He pulled out and it all went on my stomach and breasts. It hit me before I could even think and I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked as he lay beside and cuddled me.

The tears came out faster as he stroked my head and all I could whine out was, "Not inside, not inside." I repeated that mantra until I could cry no more tears.

By the time the four of us reached our dad's I was still feeling lousy. I even left without explaining things to Justin. I closed my eyes and screamed, "I hate this!"

"Hate what?" I turned and saw dad standing in the doorway to his house with a confused yet amused face.

I smiled and ran to hug him. "Hey daddy," I sighed into his chest.

He laughed and it filled me with warmth. "You're not going to tell me, huh?"

I looked up at him and said, "We're already here on business. I don't want to ruin this visit more by bitching about all my woes."

"Hi dad," Phoenix said.

I stepped back from him so he could see and greet everyone. "Hey girls," was all he said. Dad wasn't as close to the others as he was to me. "Let's get inside and we'll talk about this business." He turned around and walked back into his house. Naturally we followed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

I stepped in and was over whelmed with the strong sent of lilac but it was under toned by the sent of sea salt. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and was reminded of home before mom became who she is today. I opened my eyes and looked around.

If I didn't know better I'd say dad was obsessed with the color purple. The walls were painted a deep shade of purple all the way through the house. To the left the living room had a black pentagram drawn on the floor with a bookshelf against the far wall and a stand in front of the pentagram with a book open on top of it. I smiled and remembered as dad had made dolls for the four of us as I watched from the foyer. The dining room was to the right with a big oak table in the center. The small kitchen I knew was back behind the dining room and the bedroom back to the left. His bathroom was in the hall that leads to the kitchen in front of me.

"You know where to sit," dad screamed from the back room, "I'll be there in a minute." We all went into the dining room and sat around the table. It wasn't long before dad came back out and dropped a box full of books and medallions on the table. "You said you were looking for a specific medallion right?"

"I don't remember exactly what it looked like but I might remember it if I see it again," I explained.

He carefully took the books out and then dumped the medallions out. "They're not all gold but any of them can be done in gold."

"Is there any one specifically meant for boosting speed?" Phoenix asked.

"Well that narrows it down from millions to about ten." He started shifting through the pile and put four medallions in a row. One was a beautiful blue color with rabbits running in a circle around a pentagram. The second was silver with four horses on it with legs intertwined. The other two looked as unimportant as the other two so I waited as dad flipped through books. He laid down book after book and still nothing came to mind.

It was as he laid down the second to last book that I placed my hand on it and said, "Wait." The picture wasn't exactly as I thought I remembered but it was the only one with the one thing I did remember on it. It was colored as close to golden as they could manage. A torch was in the middle with wings coming off it and a ribbon intertwined itself from one wing to the torch and to the other wing. "This one, this is it."

Dad took the book and examined it. "Nike."

"I don't think you're looking at shoes dad," Jazz commented.

He gave her an exasperated look. "Nike, the Goddess of strength, speed, and victory. All the pictures I've seen of her, she's holding a torch and has wings."

"So this means what?" Phoenix asked.

All of the sudden the front door swung open and Rodney walked in. Rodney was one of the packs few werewolves. He stood just over six foot with long dirty blonde hair and dark piercing eyes even though they were a light shade of green. I had a bad feeling about him ever since we first met three years ago. "It didn't work like it was supposed to!" he yelled into the house.

Dad jumped up and shoved him out the door. He smiled at us and followed him out the door making sure to close it behind him. Even though they were outside I could hear their thoughts loud and clear.

I recognized Rodney's deep voice, _They interrupted everything! He could have killed her no problem!_

_ Quiet you fool, they're inside. All we need is a barrier for next time._

_ And where am I going to get one of those. You already said you don't want to be too involved._

"Dad, what are you in to?" I whispered.

_I know someone I can get to help. He's good enough to create a barrier but not any loss to us if he gets killed._

_ Give me his address and I'll go…convince him. _I could feel Rodney's wicked laughter echo through my body.

I turned to the girls and whispered, "We have to get out of here, now."

"We haven't gotten all the information we need yet," Phoenix whispered.

"There's enough to do our own research. We just need to go. I'll explain it all later."

"Just trust her this time, Phoenix," Jazz faced me and nodded. "Let's get out of here."

As soon as we stood up to leave the front door opened and Kasey walked in. We all turned like a whirlwind to face him. I smiled so he didn't think there was something wrong. "Hey, dad," for some reason it was harder to call him dad, "something came up. Sorry, but we have to go."

_They know, they know, they know, _was all that was going through his head as he did a tight lipped smile. "Sure, we'll continue this over the phone or some other time."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug that was kind of awkward for me. "No problem."

Phoenix had been stomping around the house since Jazz and I tried to explain everything we heard. "No way! I refuse to believe it!" she shouted for the umpteenth time.

"I know what I heard!"

"He could have been lying mentally so you wouldn't know!"

"It's not as easy as you think. You have to be either aware that I'm listening and try to lie in your head while trying to say the right thing. The second way is that you're really delusional and you believe the lie that you're telling. Plus I'm not the only one who heard it!"

"I heard it too," Jazz whispered.

"See, if she heard it he meant for you to hear it that way!"

"Phoenix, how many times do you think about me reading your thoughts?"

It took her a minute to answer, "No."

"And Kasey's lived with us the same amount of time. Do you think he thinks about it?"

"No," she replied shyly.

"I can guarantee he completely forgot and said what he meant to."

Phoenix bowed her head and whispered, "I can't deny your logic…" She looked back up at me. "But I still refuse to believe it!"

"I need a cig," Jazz sighed. She pulled her pack out of her pocket and headed to the patio. Phoenix turned and stomped to her room, of coarse slamming the door. Melusine followed her shortly with a sigh, I guess she was going to go try and calm her down.

"Problem?" I turned to see Tinklet and Dean sticking their head out the basement door.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as they both walked over to me. "Just Phoenix being Phoenix."

That apparently wasn't enough because Tinklet asked, "What's it about?"

I laughed. "I would say you're too nosey but since it involves you guys I guess it's not." I sighed, went over and sat on the couch. Tinklet and Dean followed and sat one on one side and the other on the other side. "Kasey's in on it."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean said shocked.

"In on what?" Tinklet asked.

"Let me tell you what happened and then you'll probably get what I'm talking about." I took a big breath and continued, "Rodney came in shouting about how it didn't work as planned…"

"What didn't work?"

"Tinklet, if you don't let the girl finish I'm going to beat the holy hell out of you."

"Anyway, Kasey was quick to shove him out the door. I was curious so I listened in mentally. Rodney was talking about people interrupting someone killing her, and Kasey said that all he had to do to fix it was to erect a barrier."

"So Kasey's going to help Rodney with the barrier?" Dean asked.

"No, they were talking about getting someone else so if that person gets killed it's no big loss to them." I stuck my head in my hands and moaned, "I can't believe he'd do that!"

"Maybe they're talking about a different people, you know, not us," Tinklet suggested.

"Who else do you know that came home completely wrecked because they almost got killed?" I asked. Dean laughed and was soon joined by Justin coming down the hall. I jumped up and ran to him. "Justin, I'm so sorry!"

He got a sad look in his eyes as he replied, "It's fine, it was my fault anyway. I did something wrong and hurt you."

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "It's nothing like that! Everything that has happened between us has been wonderful! I just have some personal issues…"

He looked skeptically at me. "What kind of personal issues would cause you to cry after sex?"

It was my turn to look down. "It makes me feel useless, no unwanted," I whispered.

"What does?"

Blushing I looked up at him and replied, "You didn't finish inside me…I don't know why but it makes me feel unwanted." I started crying again just thinking about it.

He smiled and hugged me. "I could never unwant you. I just didn't think you'd want someone like me to be king so I pulled out."

"I want all of you guys to be my king," I laughed.

"What about me?" I moved Justin to see Darius standing in the dark hallway.

Justin moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so unusually good I had to comment, "You like cuddling huh."

I couldn't hear him laugh but I could feel it through his body. "Maybe just a little."

"What are doing up this early anyway?" I asked turning my attention back to Darius.

"I'm always up at five. I usually have to wait for the others to wake up at seven." I was about to say something but he continued, "By the way next time close the curtains at least so you don't kill me."

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be up right now."

"So, you going to answer my question?"

"Only if you promise to behave yourself around everyone."

Darius smirked. "You're going to answer if I behave myself?"

I didn't let that amused smirk get to me and kept a stern face. "No, that is my answer."

He went from a smirk to a full out devilish smile. "So, where does a guy get something to eat around here?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**By The Light of the White Moon**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

"What is it with men and wanting their food with sex?" Darius and I were in my room with the curtains closed.

I was sitting on the bed when Darius pushed be back and said, "There's just something about a woman hot and ready for me that makes it taste all the better." To make his point he slid his tongue from my collar bone up. I tried to stop myself from trembling but it was to no avail. "To have them panting, eyes half open, and lips parted waiting for a passionate kiss. To feel their skin against me and to be satisfied in both areas, it just feels so perfect." He ran his hands from my hips to my breasts.

"I think you're just a pervert," I whispered.

"Pervert, huh." He left his left hand on my right breast and used his right to tuck my hair back behind my ear. "You haven't seen a pervert yet," He whispered and then licked my earlobe. Another fit of trembling took over me as he continued to lick and breathe into my ear. When he added kneading my breast to everything else I had no control over the moan that escaped me. "See what I mean?" I was exactly as he said panting, wanting him, and lips parted for a rough and passionate kiss. Darius went back to licking and nibbling my neck. He took it all a bit further by pressing himself against my most intimate part.

"Too bad the clothes are still on," I breathed. Darius took that comment to the extreme and ripped almost all of my clothes off. I gasped as he lifted me up to unclip the only thing he did not rip, my bra.

"Better?" he asked with his body melting smile.

"No, you still have yours on."

He grabbed my ass forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist and dug himself into me. He smiled at my facial expression and commented, "I can't help but tease you." He threw me back on the bed to and proceeded to undress.

"You know I can tease too." I smiled and lay on the bed with my legs open so he could see everything as I started to play with myself. It made him undress faster and kneel at the edge of the bed between my legs. I had to blush as I watched him watching me for a couple of minutes and then he took my fingers and licked them clean while watching me back. My head tilted back and bowed my spine as he took his fingers with mine and stuck them back inside me. Darius made sure to pull our fingers back out at the same time. I thought he was going to slowly lick them like he did before but he crawled up my body. He took my hand and sucked on my finger that was just inside me. He also stuck his finger in my mouth and I sucked it like I was sucking something else. Apparently it was so much like it that it caused him to close his eyes and almost bite through my own finger. The pain/pleasure made me gasp and release his finger. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before he bent down and kissed me senseless. "Please make love to me," I whispered against his lips.

That caused him to lean back up and look at me. "Not rough? That's not like you."

I put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. "I've just really missed they way you are right now. You used to be like this all the time when we were alone." I thought about saying more but just repeated, "I've really missed you." He smiled the long forgotten sweet smile and kissed me. Taking my hand the two of us guided him slowly inside me. We kept our hands intertwined around him as he shallowly drew himself in and out of me. Darius withdrew himself from and slowly slid our hands from the bottom to the tip of him and then off. Keeping our hands together he sheathed himself all the way in while giving me a kiss. We kept holding hands and staring in each others eyes while we stayed at our slow, almost agonizing, pace. Only when Darius was getting close did he lose control and started to shove and fight against my tightening body. We were both about to go over that sweet razor sharp edge when he buried his teeth into my neck. Some vampires had the power to cause pleasure with their bite but Darius' caused pain. I screamed because that sweet pain sent me under the soft soil of the magical sex garden.

Ray burst through the door growling until he saw the scene. I knew Darius was getting close to the same dark pleasure that I was in but I still didn't think he would want Ray here. Apparently Ray didn't think that as he started undressing and walking toward us. He had put a knee on the end of the bed before Darius noticed him. Darius quickly pulled out of me and jumped on Ray. They both rolled off the bed and were crouching and growling at each other at the end of the bed.

I sat up and shouted, "Both of you stop it!" It didn't have any effect as they lunged at each other. I'm not going to lie, it was hot seeing two naked guys fight but I had to stop them somehow. I jumped off the bed and stood by the door, waiting for the perfect time to get between them.

You could tell Ray wasn't trying to fight but I couldn't say the same for Darius. Darius kept coming with punches and fangs while Ray would only dodge. He couldn't dodge for long as Darius finally caught hold of him and slammed him against the foot board. I took that pause in action to pounce in between them and catch Darius' punch.

"Darius! Look at me!" It took a minute but he finally drew his eyes from Ray and angrily stared at me. I couldn't say anything at first because all I saw in his eyes was death. "Stop," I talked to him calmly, "Please, stop."

"He was going to touch you," he growled in a deep voice I'd never heard out of him.

"You can't do this. Please calm down."

"Why not?" He still growled but he was starting to sound more like his usual self.

"Calm down and I will explain it all."

"Can I move and get my clothes back on?" Ray asked.

"No," Darius hissed.

"Darius!"

At that moment the door decided to come falling down and Dean, Tinklet, Justin, and Jazz rushed in. I had to laugh as everyone stood there dumbfounded for a couple of seconds and then regained their composure. Justin finally asked, "Problem?"

I sighed. "I've got it somewhat under control now, but all the men and I need to have a talk." I looked at Darius and ordered, "Get some clothes on and everyone meet out on the patio."

"Are you sure you want that type of discussion out in the open?" Jazz asked.

"I need a cigarette." I dragged Ray out from behind me and pushed him toward his pile of clothes. Then I pushed Darius in front of me, past Ray, and to his pile of clothes. I just grabbed my white robe, put it on, and headed out to the patio. "If the guys are not out here in three minutes I'm going to kick all of your asses," I yelled back and slammed the door.

I didn't know what time I left the room so I didn't know if it was three minutes but everyone ended up outside with me. I was sitting on the railing to the patio slowly smoking my second cigarette. The boys were sitting in the lounge chairs opposite me except Darius. He felt like he deserved to be standing next to me. "Would you go join the others?"

He looked at me stunned. "Why? I did nothing wrong."

"True you did not start it but you can not react that way. Now, go sit." He didn't like it but he did do as I asked. "Okay, I understand normally I should just have one guy. Unfortunately I can't do that, so we will all have to come up with rules and times and all that for each other. We already have one rule to be enforced; no one is to touch me while it's Darius' turn."

"My turn? Does that mean you plan to sleep with everyone here?"

"Already have sweetheart. You promised to behave but if you really can't handle it then go ahead and go." I stared at him until he got up and walked back inside.

"Katra…" Justin came over and gave me a hug. "Are you sure it's okay to let him go?"

"It's true that I used to only love him but it's not just him anymore. I have other men that I love and care for now. Plus we both even knew we would never be together before anything ever happened. If he can't handle the truth of how it is I have no use for him here." I sighed. "Okay let's get back to business." Justin stepped back and sat back down. "Since the main problem is apparently ditching me, does anyone else have a problem with other men touching me in the middle of sex?"

"You know I don't," Dean said with a hint of laughter. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"As long as he likes rough sex I'm good." Justin smiled as he commented, "I actually like a little help to make you scream." I had to laugh to keep me from moaning at the picture in my head.

Tinklet smiled whimsically and said, "I guess I'm the only one who doesn't."

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't." We all looked at Ray shocked because he was practically the cause of this discussion in the first place. "What? I haven't had all sex I want and I jump in to you and Darius doing it and you don't expect me to want to join?"

I laughed at that. "Well I didn't really expect anyone to come in, let alone take their clothes off and try and join."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Smiling devilishly he said, "I'm sorry I haven't had enough of you yet." Bending down he gave me a wicked kiss.

The other men came up to join Ray in front of me. They were all smiling wickedly but it was Tinklet that said, "I don't think any of us have." Then he took and removed the tie that kept my robe closed.

Dean on my left took that side of the robe and opened it while commenting, "I know I haven't."

Justin did the same on my right. "Neither have I."

I looked at all of them looking at my naked body. I couldn't be without any one of them. They were my friends, my protectors, and my lovers. They were mine and mine alone. I smiled at all of them and said, "I think two is my limit for one day."

"I bet we could all change your mind," Dean said hoarsely.

"Then I'm going to make it a new rule, for now." I laughed.

"Why?" Tinklet asked confused.

"I want to keep you guys coming don't I?"

"I think being naked out in the open will keep guys coming." Ray and Tinklet moved aside so I could see Cristoph in between everyone.

"You're up too? How late is it?"

"Seven thirty. Are you going to cover up?"

"Don't like my body huh?" I asked pulling the robe closed again.

Maybe I should have told him I was joking because he answered, "It's not that, I just like a specific personality before a specific body."

"Meaning Phoenix."

He gave a short cut off laugh and replied, "I'm not quiet sure who I mean yet, but I'm not like Darius and sleeping with every girl who I drink blood from."

"That's his business not ours," Tinklet snapped.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He got pissed off because Katra isn't giving up any of us," said Ray.

"So, he went inside and we haven't seen him since," Dean finished.

He looked at me with unimaginable death in his eyes. "You know he loves you, right."

"And I love him as well," Cristoph was about to cut me off but I continued, "But, like I told him, I can not have just one man for my life."

"Why not?" he spat.

"It has been foretold that she will be the one to become queen," Justin explained, "Meaning she needs to get pregnant ASAP and I don't think a vampire can get her pregnant."

Cristoph interrupted, "Darius can get her pregnant."

"He's been dead for how long?" Justin continued before he could answer, "Too long to have any sperm left. So, no, he can not get her pregnant."

Cristoph stomped up to me and whispered, "If you get rid of everyone else I bet he can give you anything you want or need."

I pushed him back and got down off the railing. It didn't bother me as much as it did him when the robe fell open and I was naked again. "I'm not giving up anyone. If he doesn't want to be in what my life has become it's his loss." I got up in his face and said, "I'm not going to fight for someone who only wants me if I'm a certain way. He's got to love all of me or he's not going to get any of me." He huffed and walked back into the house. I turned back to the guys and asked, "What's with vampires?"


	18. Chapter 18

I hope you guys liked what I have put up here so far but I am no longer putting anymore chapters up. I am planning to get this published so if you liked it please wait and buy the book!


End file.
